Whirlpool of the Dead
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Umbrella. They never know when to stay dead like the people their T-virus infected. With evil going global and no hope left, it's up to a group of survivors from Raccoon City and Fujimi High School to team up at Spiral Corp and take the fight to Umbrella. And neither Shido's group, Konoha, or Akatsuki will stand in their way. Modern/Uber-Godlike Naruto, Mass Harem, minor crossovers
1. Before the Dead

Author's Notes: The fifth installment of the Naru EX Unleashed series. Enjoy!

**Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance**

**Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

**Tags: Modern/Smart/Badass/Intelligent/Overpowered/Uber-Godlike Naruto, Minor Crossovers, Mass Harem, Limes/Lemons, Het, Yuri, Incest**

**Pairings: Naruto/Yuuki/Saeko/Harem**

**-Harem**

**Yuuki**

**Saeko**

**Shizuka**

**Saya**

**Rei**

**Kyoko**

**Misuzu**

**Toshimi**

**Rika (maybe)**

**(There will be females from the Naruto series that will be in the harem, and possibly those from Resident Evil (mainly Jill V. and Claire R., and maybe Alice and Ada W.))**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, Highschool of the Dead, Resident Evil, Left 4 Dead, or any other crossover that will appear.**

**Universe: Animeverse/Mangaverse(?) (There will be events from the Resident Evil movies and games that will intertwine into the story)**

**Series: Naru EX Unleashed (Info on profile)**

**WARNING: For those who haven't read the manga yet, this chapter will have Tobi's identity. We're been trolled, HARD!**

**Now Presenting: **_**Whirlpool of the Dead**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Before the Dead**_

* * *

**(Unknown Location, Three Weeks Ago)**

"_My name…is Alice…and I remember everything…_"

* * *

**(Fujimi High Disciplinary Committee Office, present day)**

"And done!"

Uzumaki Naruto, an 18-year-old, third-year at Fujimi High School, located at a coast city known as Tokonosu City, and the Leader of the Disciplinary Squad, slammed a stack of completed paperwork down on his desk. He then leaned back and let out a loud sigh in the process.

He's a young man with reddish-blonde hair, blue eyes, 6 feet tall, and a muscular, slender build, wearing a modified uniform of Fijimi High, which consists of a black jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, black pants, and red and black sneakers.

Naruto is from the Uzumaki family, one of the top, richest families in the world, who operates a conglomerate named Spiral Corporation, which the main HQ is located on a large, pillar-supported island that is heavily fortified off the coast of Japan. The island's security tighter than Fort Knox itself thanks to an AI named C2 made by Naruto and his twin sister Uzumaki Naruko, with some assistance from one of Spiral Corp's partners, Stark Industries. The island also has a private bridge connecting it to the mainland.

Originally, Naruto and his sister went to Konoha Academy due to their father going there and successfully graduating from there. During his time here, it was a prestigious school, giving birth to many geniuses. However, the fame got to the school's head and became corrupt after the Uchiha family took over. One example was that the staff didn't like that Naruto and Naruko were doing better than their chosen, prized student, Uchiha Sasuke. The twins have been screwed over two ways from Sunday at that school.

When Spiral Corp found out, they withdrew their charitable funding of the school, and got their kin out of there, with most of the females there and their family tagging along for the ride. The government then got involved, with Konoha Academy not hiding their dirty dealings fast enough. While Naruko dropped out of the school system completely after that experience, Naruto decided to start a new school life at Fujimi High School. Due to the actions of Spiral Corp and the government, Konoha Academy's reputation was crippled.

While the school life at Fujimi was exactly how Naruto wanted it to be, it was partially marred by a teacher working there named Shido Koichi, who is the estranged foster brother of Orochimaru, a teacher working back at Konoha Academy, and the son of Shidou Ichirou, a fat, corrupt politician.

However, thanks to the CEO of Spiral Corp, Uzumaki Kushina; and the chairperson, Uzumaki Mito, being friends with the principal of the school, Naruto's life became much more manageable, and made lots of friends in the process. When he became head of the newly formed Disciplinary Committee during his second year, he formed relationships with two young women at Fujimi High School.

"Just in time too..." said a seductive, feminine voice from under Naruto's desk, being the reason why he sighed loudly, "I guess my teasing motivated you to work harder so that you can fuck me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, "You call fellatio teasing, Yuuki-hime?"

Crawling out from under the desk was Miku Yuuki, a 17-year-old, second-year student at Fujimi High School who regarded as one of the sexiest students in the school. She has light orange hair with a hairband to keep her hair back, yellow eyes, E-cup breast, and wearing a black and green version of the Fijimi High female school uniform. There were some weird playings about her so-called promiscuity behavior, but ever since she joined the Disciplinary Squad, everyone got to know the REAL Yuuki Miku, as she was more than just a pretty face. She may be seductive and act like a flirt, but she is kind and has a friendly personality. She has a black belt in karate, aikido, judo, and can wield a bo staff. She also has an intensive knowledge of firearms, which is not well known for various reasons.

Those who haven't taken her seriously while she's breaking up fights or solving problems, signed themselves up for an extended stay in the school infirmary with broken bones, swelling bruises, and trauma to the groin, giving the resident busty blonde school nurse, Marikawa Shizuka, who has a crush on Naruto, much to work on.

As for how she became one of Naruto's girlfriends, along with another, they both met during Yuuki's first year, and Naruto's second year. It was because of her appearance and personality that those strange rumor about her willing to have sex with anyone started. It was a few months after she joined the track team that things really got heated.

Long story short, the members of the track team under the supervision of Shido, drugged Yuuki's water and nearly gang-raped. Thankfully, the captain of the kendo team, Busujima Saeko, an 18-year-old, third year student with long, straight, indigo-violet hair, blue eyes, D-cup breasts, and wearing the Fujimi school uniform, was passing by and saw that was happening and rushed to Yuuki's aid, wooden sword in hand. The sounds of fighting drew a nearby Naruto's attention and assisted Saeko after she explained the situation while fighting. Unfortunately, Shido got away, but the track team was disbanded, for now. Yuuki was shaken by the events, but Naruto and Saeko were there for her. After Yuuki recovered from the ordeal and beat the stuffing out of the would-be rapists, she and Saeko became the first members of the newly formed Disciplinary Squad. Saeko also found herself falling for Naruto when she saw his skill and power during the fight.

"Please~. What I call teasing, I call blue balls." Yuuki said, smirking.

Naruto paled, "No thank you."

"I see you two are having fun as usual."

Naruto and Yuuki looked up to see Saeko entering the room, wearing the black Disciplinary Squad school uniform and her wooden sword strapped to her back.

"We try." Yuuki shrugged, sitting herself on Naruto's lap and purring.

"What's up, Saeko-hime?" asked Naruto, gesturing her to sit on his desk, which she complied.

"Nothing much." said Saeko, "The school's been safe ever since we, the Disciplinary Squad, came to be. Though there were some strange rumors around town."

Naruto frowned, "You mean the rumors of Umbella Corporation trying set up shop here in Japan? Even after what they're been accused of back in Raccoon City?"

Saeko nodded, "But remember, they've been cleared of all charges."

"I call bullshit." Naruto said, "That video from Raccoon City that was shown on the news outlets looked way too realistic to be a prank. My mother, the CEO of Spiral Corporation, is still investigating Umbrella."

"You really think that that infection in Umbrella is gone for good?" Yuuki wondered, "I mean, the payload of that nuclear missile completely destroyed- no, sanitized Raccoon City and everything within a fifteen mile radius around the borders of the city."

"The infection may be gone, but the virus that caused it is still out there." Saeko said, "As long as Umbrella is still around, Raccoon City will happen again. Even tomorrow's not promised."

Naruto sighed, rubbing the back on his head, "Let's just hope that the truth will out." he said, just as there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Yuuki called out.

The door opened, and stepping into the room with a stack of paper in his hands is the most hated and evil man in all of Fujimi High School. He has a attractive but fragile appearance, black hair, yellow eyes, black-framed glasses, and wearing a black pinstripe suit with a white dress suit along with a yellow tie under it.

He is Class 3A's teacher and in charge of the newly reformed Track Club, Koichi Shido.

Saeko scowled at him while Yuuki glared bloody daggers at him. Naruto, noticing the stack of papers in the corrupt teacher's hand, was not in the mood.

"You've got three seconds Shido-teme. What the fuck you want?"

Shido just smiled his deceptive smile, "Aww, don't be like that Naruto-kun. The pincipal just asked me to gave you these-"

He was cut off by a bo staff now pointing at his neck by none other than Yuuki, making Shido's eyes widen with shock.

"_How did she get so fast?_" he panicked, "_She was just on Naruto-kun's lap a minute ago!_"

"Your three seconds are up teme." Yuuki growled, "Get the fuck out!"

"Now now young lady-"

"Silence." Saeko said coolly, "We already figured out your pattern. Every time you bring us paperwork, your goon squad always causes problem while we're busy, and sends someone else to the infirmity."

"And beside, you paperwork is bogus shit anyway." Naruto added, "Now get the fuck out."

Shido was about to protest, but never got a chance to as Yuuki attacked him with her bo staff, making him run out the room. He never even had the chance to drop the paperwork on the floor to spite Naruto, as the door slammed shut.

"God I hate that fucker!" Yuuki roared, throwing her bo staff and impaling the wall.

"Who doesn't?" Saeko said as Naruto's cell beeped, "What is it now?"

* * *

**WARNING -SPOILER ALERT (if you've haven't read the recent manga chapter)!**

Naruto took a look on his cell and raised an eyebrow, "Looks like some of my other girls managed to get the identity of the leader the yakuza group, Akatsuki."

"Well, who is it?" asked Saeko.

"It's… … … Uchiha Obito?!" Naruto revealed, "Unbelievable. If Dad was here, he would gonna blow a gasket. He's suppose to be dead."

"Who is he exactly?" asked Yuuki.

"A former comrade of Rin-san and the scarecrow. He graduated from Konoha Academy during it's prime." Naruto said, "But who knows. The physical body may be Obito, but the soul…"

"Umbrella perhaps?" Saeko guessed.

"With them, anything's possible, like Raccoon City filled with zombies." Yuuki added.

"We'll just have to wait for more info I guess." Naruto shrugged.

**SPOILER OVER**

* * *

"On a positive note," Saeko leaned in, grinning mischievously, "When do we start breaking into our new recruits?"

"In a few minutes." Naruto chided, "So down girl."

"Tagaki Saya. Niki Toshimi. Misuzu Ichijou." Yuuki read off the list on Naruto's desk, "A genius and two inseparable talkers are fine, but I don't know about Miyamoto Rei."

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked, frowning, "Her skills in Sojutsu would be valuable to the group."

"But she acts like a fangirl sometimes when she's around her boyfriend Hiashi-san." Yuuki explained with distaste, "She agrees with everything he said, and sometimes reacts violently when someone disagrees with him. Not that Hiashi-san's a bad person, but Miyamoto's attitude could be totally annoying."

"At least she won't be as useless as that pink-haired banshee back at Konoha Academy, but I will take that under advisement. Hiashi did recommend her after all." Naruto said, "But if her attitude gets in the way of our job, then all bets are off."

Yuuki nodded, "What about Komuro Takashi? He'd be ideal for the squad. I know he's a boy, but you're only one for me." she said, hugged Naruto's arm.

Naruto grinned and shook his head, "I know. As for Takashi, if he wasn't so hesitant all the damn time, then he'll be a prime candidate."

Naruto then looked at his watch, "Well, its time to greet the newbies."

"Don't know mean, fresh meat?" Yuuki sniggered. as she and Naruto got up.

"That too." he said, "Saeko, you ready?"

Saeko nodded, "Just need to get the uniforms. How'd you know their sizes anyway?" she asked, getting said uniforms out of the closet.

"Trade secret."

Yuuki and Saeko pouted as they walked out of the room and locked it.

"_It was just another day at school, and my girlfriends. Little did we know that when we looked back at this, this'll be known as the good ol' days. For soon, everything will come to an end, thanks to fucking Umbrella..._"

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**Next time - **_**Chapter 2: Time to Play the Dead**_

-Hell breaks loose. Nuff said.

* * *

**Released: Wednesday, August 29, 2012**


	2. Time to Play the Dead

Author's Notes: If you played Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City, then you'll know where the upcoming weapons come from. Also, different events will be rearranged. Anyway, second chapter, enjoy!

Also, next week, I'll have a poll up on Sunday so that you can decide if Rika should be in the harem.

**-Review Responses**

**RasenShuriken92 - Takagi Yuriko in the harem? I don't know, but if I get a valid reason, along with how to make it happen, then maybe I consider it.**

**Gordaime - Alice? RE Alice is a possibility, but I'm still on the fence about HotD Alice.**

**Magenkyo Sharingan - I always welcome ideas.**

**Hakkyou4 - Of course there'll be appearances from the Resident Evil characters. It'll be an epic team-up!**

**To the rest - Thank you!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, Highschool of the Dead, Resident Evil, or any other crossover that will appear.**

* * *

_**Chapter 02: Time to play the Dead**_

* * *

**(Streets of Tokyo, early morning)**

Rain.

The ominous prelude to the hell that is to come.

Standing in the middle of the busy, crowded intersection is a rain soaked 5'3" young woman with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue and black dress, black and white striped high stockings, and red heels. She is staring at the ground blankly in a daze as the crowd of people holding umbrellas crossed the intersection.

The people minded their own business, paying her no mind. However, one man, a salaryman notices her condition.

"Oi, kimi daijou ka, omae?" he asked, approaching her, "You'll get hit by a car if you keep standing there."

The girl just slowly turned to look at the man, her eyes turning slowly bright blue as she whispered something as if pleading, tears falling from her eyes. Unfortunately, her words were never heard.

Then… it happened.

As soon as the man put his hand on the girl's shoulder, she made a snarling noise, lunging at the man and biting the side of his neck.

The man screamed in pain, as blood sprayed everywhere on the ground with the girl now feasting on his flesh. Screams rented the air with the citizens of Tokyo now running away, trying to put as much distance away from the girl as possible.

But little did they know that it was too late.

There is no escape.

"_Run…_"

* * *

**(Fujimi High School, noon)**

Naruto let out a yawn, finally satisfied that he finished his homework in Math, English, and Science. Of course, it's cake for someone like him, but still had to help Yuuki and the rookies, Niki Toshimi and Ichijou Misuzu. It was quite the chore, making Naruto wish that that arrogant tsundere, Saya, was there to help.

"Arigato, Naruto-sempai!" Toshimi and Misuzu, the resident best friends forever, chorused together.

Niki Toshimi has black hair with a blue tint tied in a pigtail and is slightly combed in the front, green eyes, D-cup breasts, and is wearing the black Discipline Squad version of the standard female uniform of Fujimi Academy.

Ichijou Misuzu has brown hair tied in a bun, brown eyes, C-up breasts, and also wears the black Discipline Squad version of the standard female uniform of Fujimi Academy

"No problem ladies," Naruto said, "Just remember what you've learn and you'll do fine on the test."

Both girls nodded, as Naruto's cell rang.

He answered it, "Moshi moshi."

Naruto frowned when he heard someone trying to talk to him, but there was a loud buzzing on the line that rendered him unable to hear them.

"_What the?_" he thought as the line cut off. He looked at the caller ID and was surprised to discover that this mom tried to call him. The phones used between them were supposed to be state-of-the-art, so why…

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging outside, making the girls jump.

"What was that?" they asked.

Naruto shook this head as he went to the window to investigative, finding the source being at the main gate of the school. Using his enhanced eyes, he looked to find a few teachers, Teshima, the tall, black haired Physical Education teacher with a light blue shirt and black pants down there, along with Yuuki, who was standing next to the ping pong club advisor and the Disciplinary Squad's academic advisor, Hayashi Kyoto, walking towards the gate. She's 30-years-old, has dark reddish-brown hair in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down in front of each ear, brown eyes, a full figure with large breasts, and wearing glasses, a white suit with a yellow shirt under it, a long grey skirt, and high heels.

"Looks like a trespasser's trying to get in, and they're making such a racket about it." Naruto noted, but can't help but feel a sense of dread while watching the scene.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing? Stop it at once!" Kyoto demanded, pushing up her glasses.

The man in the business suit who was walking into the gate paid her no mind and continued to bang on it.

"Why you- If you don't stop, we call the police-"

"Now now, hold your horses, Hayashi-sensei." said Teshima said, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, "I'll take care of him."

With a cocky grin, he walked up to the gate, reach out, grabbed the man's suit, not noticing that a bunch a flesh was missing from the side of the man's midsection.

"Look here, you sunnuva bitch!"and proceeded to bang him roughly against the gate.

"Wait, Teshima-sensei, don't hurt him!" Kyoto protested, worried.

"_What the hell?_" Yuuki frowned, "_There's no way this could be thrown around so easily._ Mmm?"

She noticed that something fell out of the man's mouth. She bent down and recoiled at what she saw, "F-fingers?!"

Then there was a bloodcurdling scream of pain, and Yuuki looked up to find the other teachers horrified as they saw the man overpowering Teshima and taking a good chuck out of his arm. Teshima fell back and rolled on the ground, screaming, "That bastard ate my fuckin' arm!"

Naruto's jaw dropped at what just happened while Toshimi and Misuzu shook with fear as they saw the teachers panic.

"Stop the blood! Stop the blood! Get the school nurse!"

"Call the police! And an ambulance!"

"Teshima-sensei! Stay with us!"

"No, I can't stop the blood!"

"This… this is…" Yuuki's mind was reeling as she thought back to the day of that news report on what happened in Raccoon City, and the day she, Naruto, and Saeko talked about it.

Teshima continued to thrash about, until he suddenly stilled.

"He...He's dead..." one of the teachers said in shock.

"N-No way, how can that be? It was only a bite..." Kyoko said,

They soon noticed his twitching hand. His eyes soon flew open making them sigh in relief. Kyoto then quickly made his way to him.

"Teshima-san! Are you ok, Teshima-san-" Teshima quickly reached his hand up pulling Kyoto towards him before she could react.

He was about to bite the side of Kyoto's neck when Yuuki tackled Kyoto away from Teshima and both rolled away, saving her sensei.

"Wha-What?" Kyoto stuttered in shock.

"We have to go!" Yuuki said, lifting Kyoto up while turning to the other teachers, "Run!" she screamed.

They did not need telling twice as they ran, crying out as they went.

"Come on, Kyoto-sensei!" Yuuki said, her hand on the teacher's arm, dragging her along as she ran, "We gotta get outta here!"

Back in said blonde's office, Naruto growled, "Don't tell me, this is their doing?!"

"Naruto-senpai?" the two BFFs asked uncertainly, "What's going on?"

Naruto was silent for a moment before saying, "We're leaving."

Walking up to a bookshelf, he removed a couple of books, exposing a keycode pad. He typed in the password and stepped back as the bookshelf slid along the wall, revealing a dark room. Flipping on a lightswitch, the room illuminated to reveal a 4x4 room full of weapons, mostly firearms.

"Wow!" Toshimi exclaimed.

"How did you get all these here?" asked Misuzu.

"Special favor." Naruto said, taking two combat knives, an Assault Rifle with a laser sight, an Assault Shotgun, a Samurai Edge handgun, and some ammo, "Help yourselves to some weapons, but stay here. The room is like an enforced bunker, and only those with the code can get in here."

"Where are you going, Naruto-sempai?" asked Toshimi, scared.

"I'm going to get the others and bring them back here to plan our next move-"

"Attention all students and teachers! Attention all students and teachers!"

The PA system came on, with the student recognizing the voice on it as the principal's.

"At the present time, there is a violent struggle occurring on the premises. Students, stay with your teachers and the instructions they give!"

"Looks like that zombie at the main gate wasn't the only one trying to get in." Naruto said, loading up his Assault Shotgun with ammo.

"Zombies?" Misuzu repeated, "That can't be. Those news reports said that they were a hoax."

"But Misuzu-chan," Toshimi protested, "What about what we just saw at the main gate?"

Misuzu was at a loss for words as the principals continued.

"Repeat, at the present time, there is a violent struggle occurring on the premises- *BRF* *SCRCH* *CRASH* GAAAHHHHH! Ah! Help me! Stop it! Help- agh, ow ouch ow ouch! Help me, I'm dying! GWAAHH!"

And then, there was silence.

"Shit," Naruto muttered, cocking his rifle, "And here…we…go!"

There was a loud rumble and muffled screams, indicating that a lot of students rushing out of the classroom in a panic. Some were running each other over, pushing them out of the way, stepping on them, even assaulting each other.

"It's sounds like a stampede out there." Toshimi noted.

"N-now what?" asked Misuzu.

"Stay in here, and prepare yourselves." Naruto said, "I'll be right back."

With that, Naruto opened the door and closed to, leaving the two girls alone in their thoughts.

They don't understand. Their parents actually work for Umbrella overseas. Could they really be involved over what happened in Raccoon City? Last they heard, their parent were working in a place called the Hive, and last from them three weeks ago.

"Our parents are fine." Misuzu said, putting her arm around Toshimi, "They've got to be!"

Toshimi just looked at her best friend, but nodded all the same.

* * *

**(With Yuuki and Kyoto)**

"Matte, Yuuki-san, where are we going?" Kyoto asked, trying to keep up with her student.

"We're going to the infirmary to get Shizuka-sensei!" Yuuki explained, while leading the way to avoid confronts with the crowds that were trying to get out of the school.

They were just passing a classroom when Yuuki stopped and backpedaled, noticing a flash of pink hair.

"Oi rookie. What are you doing in here?" Yuuki asked dryly.

"What does it look like?" Takagi Saya snapped at her, "Hiding until the hallway's clear! I would try to find that fatass Hirano, but..."

Saya is a 16-year-old, second-year student at Fijimi High, and the most recent addition to the Disciplinary Squad. She has long pink hair in two ponytails, fierce orange eyes, a slender physique, F-cup breasts, and wearing the black Discipline Squad version of the female uniform of Fujimi High. In her hand is an electric drill.

"Well, break time's over." Yuuki said, "Kohta-san's currently at a military base on Uzu Island for a chance to transfer to a military school. Come on, we're heading to the infirmary."

* * *

**(Infirmary)**

"Okada… Okada?"

A dead student was rising out of his bed in the infirmary, with another student looking on in shock. The student then grabbed a IV pole and began stabbing the undead student with it, saying sorry with each stab.

Meanwhile, the ditzy school nurse, Marikawa Shizuka, was moving the around the room, wondering what to do. She is a very tall, 26-year-old buxom woman with long blond hair that extends down her waist, brown eyes, ridiculous curves, J-cup breasts, and wearing a white dress shirt with a long brown skirt. Her instincts when took her as she went to the nearest medicine cabinet and started stuffing various medicine and tools into a bag.

"What gives? I can't get a hold of the police or the fire department. I could treat people. but they're screwed once they get bitten, and they come back to life after they die. I feel like I'm in one of those movies like the one they showed on the news a few days ago."

"I don't think it's the time to be impressed." said the student who was protecting her, "Let's go, Shizuka-sensei! We can't stay here! We need to get out of here and fast!"

"Hold on a sec. I should take whatever I can carry, just in case."

"Then please hurry, quickly before-"

A loud moan sounded off, and then the window leading to the hallways busted open with zombies pouring into the room and crawling inside.

"Shizuka-sensei! Look out!" cried the student, getting in front of her with the IV pole in hand, just as she finished packing everything she needed. Unfortunately, the pole was knocked out of his hands, leading him to be quickly bitten as Shizuka looked on in horror.

"Ahhh! Shizuka-sensei, run away!" he screamed while holding the zombies back, despite being bitten.

"Uhhhh… I'm sorry, what'd you say your name was again?" she asked in a ditzy manner.

"What?" the student in fell to the floor with more zombies on him.

Shizuka then stepped back as zombies surrounded her, blocking any chance of her escaping.

"_No, I don't want to die like this! Not when I haven't told Naruto-kun about my feelings for him!_" she cried, closing her eyes and held her arm over her head.

Just when all hope was lost for her, several of the undead dropped dead on the floor, their skulls mashed to moosh. Shizuka looked up to see her savior, Saeko, dance around, gracefully putting down the zombies with her bokken. One zombie tried to sneak up behind her, but was snapped through its head for its troubles.

Making sure that all zombies were really dead, walked over to the downed student who was protecting Shizuka.

"I am Busujima Saeko, captain of the Kendo Club, and member of the Disciplinary Squad." she introduced herself, putting a hand on the student's shoulder, "Tell me sophomore, what's your name kid?"

The student threw up a little blood, "Ishii…Kazu…"

"You've fought bravely to protect Marikawa-sensei, Ishii-san. Your courage is nothing short of praiseworthy."

As Saeko spoke to Ishii, Yuuki and the others just arrived and the former was glad to see Saeko and Shizuka there.

"Do you know what happens to you once you have been bitten? Do you wish for your parents or friends to witness you like that? If you do not, then I shall end your life for you, as painlessly as possible. Through, it would be my first time killing another."

Ishii's eyes widen, but then smiled, "Uh, please do, Saeko-san."

"Wait a minute!" Shizuka protested, "What are you-?"

Saeko raised her hand, stopping Shizuka, "Stand back, I've got this. I recognize that you are the school nurse, but I request that you not interfere. One of our duties as women is to protect a man's pride." she said, readying her bokken.

As Ishii resigned to his fate, Kyoto spoke up, "What, there must be another-"

**SPLAT**

Blood strained the windows as Saeko killed Ishii, making Saya green while Shizuka and Kyoto looked on in horror. One of the doors then smashed open, with more zombies coming into the room. But they were never able to take action as they were gunned down, their heads splattering.

The girls look over to see their savior, Naruto, with Assault Rifle in hand.

"Naruto-kun!" Yuuki said in relief.

"Of course it's me." Naruto said with a foxy grin, "Now vamos!"

* * *

**(Disciplinary Squad Room, five minutes later)**

The trip back to the office was uneventful, unless you can count Saeko ripping Shizuka's skirt so that she run faster, or Saya's loud mouth attracting all the zombies on the floor, or her killing her first zombie with the electric drill, while crying for her mommy.

"The faculty room? Why?" asked Naruto as the other girls loaded up in the room full of weapons.

"That's where all the staff keeps their keys." Shizuka explained, "While my car can't fit all of us, we can take one of the school buses."

Kyoto nodded, "Good plan, but I do here one question though…"

Kyoto suddenly used a variation of the Big Head Jutsu on Naruto, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGED TO SNEAK ALL THESE WEAPONS IN?!"

Naruto just blinked, "Special favor. Can't help but be prepared, considering the kind of world we're living in now. Now would you please arm yourself so that we can get the hell outta here?"

Kyoto calmed down, grumbling while she walked over to the weapons cache as Saeko left it, equipped with a katana, a combat knife, and some throwing knives.

Naruto shook his head, his cell start ringing just as Yuuki finished loading her Suppressed SMG and Lightning Hawk handgun.

"Hello? …Where are you now? …What? …All right, hang tight. We get there as soon as we can!"

"Who was that?" asked Saya as Naruto snapped his cell shut.

"That was Rei. She, Takashi, and Hiashi are currently pinned down on the roof. Toshimi, Misuzu, Saya, Shizuka, Kyoto-sensei, you all stay here. Me, Yuuki-hime, and Saeko-hime will go get them."

"You're leaving us here?!" Saya shrieked, a knife in her hand.

"No." Naruto said calmly, "We'll come back for you all. Alright? Yuuki-hime. Saeko-hime. Let's move."

"Hai, Naruto/-kun."

Naruto, Yuuki, and Saeko left the room and rushed to the roof, hoping they weren't too late.

**END OF CHAPTER 02**

* * *

**Next time - **_**Chapter 03: Escape from the Dead**_

-The survivors escape from the overrun Fijimi High School.

* * *

**Released: Tuesday, September 4, 2012**


	3. Escape from the Dead

Author's Notes: Here's a nice, extended chapter for you all. I spend the entire day finishing this up. Plus, per poll results, Rika is in the harem. Cheers, and enjoy!

**-Review Responses**

**Gordaime: Yes. Yes she is :)**

**XKhaosXKyuubiX: Both are in the harem. Look at my profile for which female Naruto characters are in the harem.**

**Magenkyo Sharingan: Canon-like abilities? If you mean from the Naruto series, then yes.**

**Blaze: Lollipop Chainsaw? I think I can work something out.**

**Jarjaxle: You will see whether Takashi will live or die in this chapter. (I hated that part of the movie too :( )**

**Father L: Sorry, but due to Fairy Tail being a major series like Naruto, BLEACH, and One Piece, that won't be possible, but I may accept one of Challenger's NarutoxFairy Tail challenges in the future. **

**Rixxell Srtyfe: I got back to you already. I think I recalled you mention in a PM or one of your reviews that today was your birthday, so many happy returns.**

**To the rest: Thank you! :)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, Highschool of the Dead, Resident Evil, or any other crossover that will appear.**

* * *

_**Chapter 03: Escape from the Dead**_

* * *

**(Fujimi High School Rooftop)**

Naruto, Yuuki, and Saeko ran across the roof, gunning down and slashing apart zombies as they went. All three worked like a well-oiled machine, covering each other's blind spots and weaknesses.

They spotted the observatory where Rei, Takashi, and Hisashi are near and made a beeline for it. Yuuki nearly got caught by a zombie when she was reloading her Suppressed SMG, but got a hail full of incendiary rounds from Naruto for its efforts as Yuuki rolled away.

When they made it to the staircase, they found it blocked off by several sets of chairs and tables that was seven feet high and was blocking the path to the higher roof area. All three shared similar grins, getting a crazy idea.

Naruto, Yuuki, and Saeko choose a zombie, kicked it in the mid-section, jumped into it's back, and hopped off it, landing on another zombie's head, and hopping onto another one as well. They zombie-hopped all the way to barricade until they landed on it. Both Naruto and Yuuki turned around and rained hell on the zombies they hopped off of. Saeko then took out a throwing knife and threw it, jamming it into the head of the last zombie.

"Naruto-sempai! Saeko-sempai! Yuuki-san!"

The three Disciplinary Squad members turned to see the three students they were supposed to rescue sitting and leaning against the wall.

Miyamoto Rei, a 17-year-old, 2nd-year student who's one of the rookies of the Disciplinary Squad. She has long light-brownish hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above rest of her hair, reddish-brown eyes, a slender figure with ample E-cup breasts, and wearing the Discipline Squad uniform. She is currently wielding a broomstick with a broken but sharp, twisted edge to use her Sojutsu.

Komuro Takashi, a 17-year-old, 2nd-year student who's childhood friends with Rei and Saya. He has black spiky hair with a brown hue, brown eyes, average height, and a slender build, giving him the appearance of an average high school student. His attire consists of his black school uniform with a red t-shirt underneath. He is currently wielding a metal baseball bat stained with blood.

Igou Hisashi, a 17-year-old, 2nd-year student who's one of the top students, a black belt in Karate, Takashi's friend, Rei's current boyfriend, and both their classmate. He has grey hair, brown eyes, and is wearing the standard Fujimi High School male student uniform. Due to him being a black belt in Karate, he has no weapons.

"Are you three all right?" asked Naruto, putting away his Assault Rifle.

"Hai, we're fine." Takashi nodded, "Good timing too. We just saw the P.E. teacher Takayama commit suicide, and before that, the Black Hawks from the Self-Defense Force fly by."

"The Self-Defense Force?" Saeko repeated, confused, "There's no bases in the area besides the one on Uzu Island where Spiral Corp HQ is."

"Do you see Spiral Corps logo?" asked Naruto, with Hisashi shaking his head.

"Like I said before, they might be on a special mission." he said.

"Can we talk about this later?" Rei said, "Don't you have a way to get us out of here?"

"Hold your horses, Miyamoto." Yuuki chided before noticing Hiashi's shoulder wound and his shallowed breathing, "Are you ok there, Hisashi-san?"

Hisashi coughed a little, "To be frank, I don't think so- UGH!"

He suddenly threw up a torrent of blood, shocking everyone around him.

"Holy shit!" Yuuki shrieked, jumping back.

"Naruto." Saeko said, nodding her head towards Hiashi's bandaged arm.

"Hisashi! What's wrong?!" cried Rei, but Yuuki held her back.

"Why?" Rei yelled in disbelief, "It was just a tiny bite! Why has it come to this?!"

Naruto made his way toward Hisashi and unwrapped the bandage on his arm. A nasty bitemark showed itself, and was bleeding profusely.

"There's no way you were caught off guard. What happened man?" Naruto asked, scowling at the bite mark.

Hisashi coughed again, "We encountered one of the _them_ who was previously Wakisaka from World Studies. I thought I could handle him with my martial arts, but…"

He hacked up some blood as Naruto shook his head, "_Them_? Sorry bud, but _they_ are _zombies_, reanimated by Umbrella Corporation's T-virus."

"So, the news reports three weeks ago are true?" Takashi asked.

"That's impossible!" Rei protested, "They said it was a hoax!"

"You and everyone else thinks that." Naruto said flatly, gesturing to the city where fires and explosions were breaking out, "And look where that got us."

Naruto then turned back to Hisashi, who was slowly turning deathly pale, "No matter how small, even a single bite is fatal. You do know what happens when you get bitten by a zombie, right?"

Hisashi nodded as he started to breathe heavily with Takashi and Rei looking on in horror.

"No way!" Rei started to struggle against Yuuki, "That kind of thing only happens in mov-"

"Welcome to the real world Rei." Naruto interrupted her, "This isn't a movie or game. What's happening now is real." he said, gesturing to the schoolyard where corpses are starting to rise from the ground.

"It's your call Hisashi." Naruto continued, "What your decision?"

"I…" Hisashi swallowed, "I don't want to become like them. I want to die *cough* as myself."

Hisashi then pointed to the railing on the other side of the observatory, "If I fall off from there, the impact will probably crush my head..."

"Hisashi no!" Rei screamed, "You're special! There's no way you'll become like-"

Yuuki finally had enough and snapped. Spinning Rei around, she landed a solid punch to her stomach, knocking the wind out of Rei and making her fall to her knees, gasping for precious air.

"Special?!" Yuuki snarled, "If he is special and can't turn like he's doing now, then all of this wouldn't happen!"

Naruto sighed, "Hisashi. We don't have to push you off the roof. Saeko, you still have your bokken?"

"Hai." Saeko confirmed, putting away her katana and approached Hisashi, equipping her bokken.

"Wait," Hisashi gasped out, "Honor some last requests will ya? *cough*"

Naruto grimaced, "Make it quick. You don't have long."

Hisashi nodded and turned to Takashi, "Takashi, don't be so hesitant all the time. Save who you can, but be careful of the shady types."

"Uh, right." Takashi said, his eyes watering up.

Hisashi turned to Rei, who managed to recover from Yuuki's body blow, "Rei. You have to live. Don't let your memories of me slow you down on what you want to do."

Rei couldn't say anything, due to the fact she still believes that Hisashi can't die.

Finally, Hisashi turned to Naruto, feeling his life ebbing away, "Naruto-sempai. Protect her. Protect Rei in my place."

Naruto frowned at what he requested, but who was he to deny a dying man's request? He gave a curt nod, "All right."

Hisashi smiled, "Thank you." he said, turning to Saeko who readied her bokken.

"No, wait!" Rei cried, trying to get up, but Yuuki kept her down, "You can't! You can't do something like this! He won't… Hisashi won't become one of them! Hisashi's different-!"

"SILENCE!" Saeko screamed, shutting Rei up, "This is a matter of protecting a man's pride. To sit idly by like a woman isn't by style. If he wishes to die being himself, then I'll grant his wish."

Hisashi closed his eyes, resigned to his fate. Takashi, along with Yuuki, closed their own eyes and looked away, the inevitable happening as Rei's scream rented the air.

**SPLAT**

Blood stained the walls and ground as the last of Hisashi's life ebbed away.

"Requiescat in pace, Igou Hisashi." Naruto said, putting a towel on the head of the now dead student as Yuuki let go of a now distraught Rei.

"Hisashi." Takashi muttered, gripping his baseball tightly.

"Are you all right Saeko-hime?" Naruto asked, turning his attention towards Saeko, "This is the second time you took a life."

Saeko nodded her head, "I'm fine."

"Why...?"

Naruto groaned and turned to Rei, "What, rookie?"

"Why did you all… save me?"

Yuuki's eyebrow twitched, "_This bitch is really starting to piss me off._ Is the answer that difficult for you to get? Hisashi wished this. We didn't choose it for him. If he turned, he would have taken yours and Takashi's life."

Naruto agreed, "What she said."

Rei started to shaking with anger, "I didn't want any of you to save me."

"Who was the one who called me, fanatic for rescue?" Naruto shot back. He was now questioning if he was on something when he choose Rei to join the Disciplinary Squad.

"But I want him to be with us! I didn't want to see him like this!" she cried, "I would've rather got bitten by Hisashi and become one of them than live like this!"

Yuuki snarled and started forward, but Saeko stopped her, shaking her head. Meanwhile, Takashi was looking at Rei with shock. Was this the girl who he made a pinky promise to when they were kids?

"Stop it." Naruto snarled, "Hisashi wouldn't want that. He wants you to live."

"…What do you know, _sempai_?" she countered with tear-stained, dead-looking eyes, "Could it be? Yeah, that might be it."

Naruto was starting to get pissed off at Rei behavior, "What are you getting at, _sophomore_?"

"You claim that Hisashi's your friend, but you must've really hated him, like Takashi." she said, "Because me and him were fucking, and I wasn't part of your little harem!"

The silence on the observatory was deafening.

"Pathetic." Saeko spat, breaking the three minute silence, "And to think that you're a woman."

"You're not the same girl I became friends with when he were kids." Takashi added coldly.

"Huh, Naruto-kun." Yuuki said, "Whatever you were on when you choose her for our team, I think I want some."

Naruto rolled his eyes and gestured to Yuuki, Seako, and Takashi to follow him into the observatory. Opening the door, Yuuki grabbed the water hose inside and handed it to Takashi.

"What are we doing now?" he asked, as he heard a bump against the barricade.

"Making a water slide." Naruto replied as Yuuki and Saeko stood by the handle to turn the water on. Naruto then headed to the barricade.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Naruto growled and turned Rei, "_We_ are getting out of here. _You_ don't have to come. You can just stay here like a good girl and get eaten like you wanted. For now, while the other prepare the hose, I gonna go and deal with this flesh-eating bottleneck so that the water slide will be more affective."

"What?" Rei said as she finally got up, "No! You can't do that by yourself!"

"You'll be surprised at what I can get done by myself, thank you very much." Naruto countered, stepping onto the barricade.

"Hey…Naruto-sempai…"

Naruto ignored her as he loaded up his Assault Rifle, looking down on the undead.

"I got something for you jabronis." he said, aiming at them, "And it's a hail mary full of hot lead!"

He opened fire on the zombies, splattering their blood all over.

"Naruto-sempai!" Takashi called out from behind him, "It's ready!"

Naruto jumped down, "Then let it loose!"

Takashi gave the signal to the other girls, who together, turned the wheel, and turned on the hose. Takashi had trouble controlling it at first, but managed to right it.

"Oi, you sure you got it?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah!" Takashi replied, "They sound happy to see us."

"Who cares? Car wash their asses!" Naruto shouted.

"On it! Take this!"

Takashi unleashed a torrent of water on the undead, washing them down the stairs, their heads smashing against the cement.

"We're clear!" Takashi called out, the girls turning off the water.

"All right. Let roll out."

Naruto, Yuuki, Saeko, and Takashi walked down the stairs and was about make a run across the roof when Naruto was suddenly hugged from behind. Naruto turn to find Rei on his back and raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto-sempai! I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said! I really didn't!" she cried, tears flowing down her face. "Please! Let me come with you!"

After a moment, Naruto sighed and pried Rei off him. He then grabbed the front of her uniform and brought her face close to his.

"Listen up Rei. I'll forgive you for now, but I will not tolerate anymore bullshit from you, especially considering the situation we're in. Remember, we all lost things. What's important, is that you remember them. And what's even more important is that you don't slow us down while we're rescuing survivors! Understand?!"

Rei could only nodded her head rapidly, determined to make up for her previous behavior. Naruto smiled and let her go, "Good."

Rei then turn to Takashi and the others, "Takashi. Minna. I'm sorry."

Yuuki facepalmed, "All right, as long as you don't do it again."

Saeko sighed, "I'll overlook it."

Takashi just shrugged, "Fine."

Naruto smirked, "Ok. Now that we got that out of the way, lets get the others and get out of here."

* * *

**(Faculty Room, 15 minutes later)**

Naruto, Yuuki, Saeko, Toshimi, Misuzu, Kyoko, Saya, Shizuka, Takashi, and Rei traversed the hallways, quietly sneaking past zombies to get down to the first floor. When the other's were picked up from the office, Naruto stuffed some random weapons in a duffle bag and quickly sealed up everything in the room in a small scroll using fuinjutsu, surprising almost everyone with his strange powers. For obvious reasons, they didn't question him about it, yet.

When they arrived at the teacher's lounge, they immediately bolted the door and collapsed in the chairs while Saya occupied the washroom.

Takashi grunted, putting the last stack of paper on the table in place to hold the door closed, "Think it'll hold?"

Naruto nodded, "It should, with all the weight on the copy paper on the table." he turned to the others, "Is everyone all right?"

"Some of us are exhausted if that what you mean." Saeko responded, gesturing to the BFFs leaning against each other while Kyoko and Shizuka searched for the keys to the bus.

Yuuki then peeked in the washroom, "Saya, are you ok?"

"Huh?" Saya looked up from the basin, now wearing glasses.

"G-glasses?" Yuuki stuttered, blushing at the thought of the bookworm Saya being cute with her glasses on, along with her damp face, "_Kawaii…_"

"My contacts slide around when we run." Saya explained she came out of the washroom, "So what's the plan when we get out here? Are the buses still even here?" she asked, while Naruto passed around some bottled water.

Kyoko looked outside, "There's one left."

"And the key to it is here." Shizuka said, holding said item up.

"Well, the plan should be to check on our families." Takashi said, "We should stop by everyone's home going from closet to furthest. And if we have to, we'll help our families too. Once we're done, we'll find a safe place to stay."

"While that is great plan Takashi, I say we should head to my home on Uzu Island. There's a military place there that has all the types of vehicles you can think of." Naruto said, "With a helicopter, we can get to places much faster. It'll help with searching and rescuing your families as well."

"I'm with Naruto-kun on this one." Yuuki piped up, "I've been on a tour there once. The island is like a self-sustaining sacred fortress. It has everything we need, and more."

"What about food supplies?" asked Kyoko, adjusting her glasses.

"While we get food from outside the island, we mostly grow our own food." Naruto explained, "Food stocks will last for decades."

"Uh, guys…"

Rei got everyone's attention as she pointed to the TV. A news report was showing about the current situation outside. Saeko grabbed the remote to turn up the volume.

"**…government has started to do something about this on-going revolt. However, the politicians are doubting the SDF's ability to-**"

"Revolt?!" Takashi raged, "They're calling this a revolt?!"

"Shh!" Kyoko shushed him as the scene changed from the newsroom to a live emergency news coverage outside.

"**The number of deaths in the Saitama prefecture already exceeds 10,000. The prefectural governor has declared a state of emergency- *POP* *gasp* That was gunfire! Just now, the police opened gunfire! But what are they shooting at?! *POP* *POP* No! Stay away! Help! *screams* *BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*"**

"..."

**"-PLEASE STAND BY- …There's been some sort of a problem. F-from now on, we'll be broadcasting from the studio here. As you can tell, the situation outside has become grave. We advise you: Please stay in your homes unless it's necessity. Once it's safer outside, we'll bring you information about the on-going situation.**"

***BAM***

Takashi just punched a table, "That's all? Why aren't they saying more?"

"Because they're afraid to cause a panic." Saya said.

"Even now? Why?" Rei asked.

"Because of what just happened!" Saya snapped, "Fear leads to chaos, and chaos leads to anarchy. How would you expect the government to deal with the zombies in a time of anarchy?"

"They can't." Naruto said as he switched the channel on the TV to CNN, where the news report's being translated to Japanese, "With the shitstorm happening outside, they know anarchy is right around the corner. No doubt they'll also listen to Umbrella's honey-sweet words."

"**This unusual phenomenon has spread throughout America and has yet to be bought under control. The government authorities have evacuated the White House and will relocated to a command center on-board an aircraft carrier. There are reports that this transfer is in preparation for the possible use of tactical warheads. We have currently lost contact with Moscow. Beijing has been set ablaze. London has maintained order, but in Paris and Rome, there are reports of looting. Government officials have declared… *BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***"

"…"

"Well, there's goes the TVs." Naruto sighed, "It's now happening at over the world…"

"But how?" Toshimi whined, "When we were surfing the web this morning, everything was fine…"

"I still can't believe that it only took a few hours for the world to come to this." Rei said, stepping back and grabbing Naruto on the arm, "Don't you feel the same?"

Rei and Saeko's eyebrows twitched while Naruto rolled his eyes as Rei continued, "But there must be some place that's safe, right? And soon, everything will be back to normal-"

"Keep dreaming."

"Way to be blunt Saya." Naruto said dryly.

"Do you really have to say it like that?" Takashi scolded.

"You idiot. This is a pandemic. What do you want me to say?"

"A pandemic?" asked Shizuka.

"It's when an epidemic of infectious disease spreads." Saya explained, "So, the same disease, which is no doubt the T-virus, that infected people is spreading throughout the world."

"Like influenza?" asked Takashi, but Saya shook her head.

"Like the Spanish Flu of 1918, the Black Death of the 14th century, and The Happening in 2008, right?" Kyoto noted.

Saya nodded, "Correct."

"So how did those diseases stop?" asked Yuuki, twirling her bo in her fingers.

"There are lot of theories, but…" Shizuka piped up, "The reason why diseases like those "die" is because they killed so many, that there were not enough people left to spread it."

"But in this case," Kyoko added, jerking her thumb to the window, "the dead are moving around, reanimated by the T-virus, and attacking people."

"Then you are implying it has no reason to stop spreading?" asked Saeko.

Shizuka nodded sadly.

"But it's hot outside!" Misuzu said, "Maybe their flesh will start decomposing and they'll fall apart!"

"Mmm." Takashi put a hand to his chin, "That just might work."

"What's the duration of the process?" asked Naruto, checking the other's guns to make sure they work, "Shizuka, you're a doctor, so you should know."

"Well, during the summer, it takes around 22 days for some parts of the dead body to decompose. But during the winter, it can take months… Anyway, if we go to our homes-"

"How do you know they'll even start to decompose?" Saya interrupted her.

"What do you mean by that?" asked an irritable Takashi.

"What she mean is that the T-virus is a bio-weapon." Naruto said, "What if the zombies can't decompose, but mutate instead?"

"Will you all please stop saying bad things that might come true?!" Rei shrieked, nearly blowing out Naruto's eardrum, "Can't this kind of conversation wait until we're out of the woodworks?!"

"Rei's right…" Toshimi said, nodding quickly.

"I think we've rested long enough." Mizusu finished.

"What is important right now is quickly getting to Uzu Island before we go to check on our families." Saeko said, "The last thing we need is for us to act on our own self-interests. We need to act as a team. United we stand, divided we fall."

"Keh." Yuuki smiled, "What you said."

Everyone heard a weapon cocked and turned to Naruto, who said, "What are standing around for then? Pick your poison."

Rei grabbed an extendable black spear and a knife, while Saya got herself a Silencer. Yuuki prepared her Suppressed SMG for action. Saeko unsheathed her katana. Shizuka grabbed the bus keys and hugged her medical kit close to her. Toshimi and Misuzu each grabbed a knife and a handgun. Kyoko got herself a Mini SMG. Naruto gave Takashi his Assault Rifle and got himself a Burst Rifle. Then, he took out some Silencer attachments and passed them out to the group.

"We should help survivors as our ability allows us to." Saeko said.

Naruto nodded, "Got it."

"How do we get out?" asked Rei.

"The front is closet to the parking lot." Saya answered.

"Well then," Naruto booted the door opened, "Let's roll!"

* * *

**(Hallways, 5 minutes later)**

"Just to confirm, you need not begin fighting unless it is inevitable. Refrain from fighting and when the opportunity arises." Saeko told the group.

"From my observations, they can only walk and lunge, and only respond to sound." Saya reported, "Additionally, they're powerful enough to break down a normal door. Once they get a hold of you, if you're not quick enough to counter or struggle, you're screwed, so be careful."

"Let's call those guys "Walkers" then." said Naruto, "No doubt they'll be different types of zombies when time passes."

"Oh joy." Yuuki mumbled.

A scream then rented the air, and Naruto's group dashes to the sound to find five students, three guys and two girls, surrounded on a stairwell by the now dubbed Walkers. Naruto and the other immediately gunned down the undead and went over to the students.

"Thank you-" said one of the girls.

"Not too loud now." Naruto chided, "Is there a person among you who's been bitten?"

The second girl shook her head fanatically, "No!"

"They really do look fine." Rei noted.

"Well then," Naruto addressed the students, "Wanna come with us? We're getting out of here and heading to a safe haven."

"H-hai, Naruto-sempai!" the students chorsed.

Naruto smirked and opened his duffle bag, "Choose your poison."

* * *

**(Front door)**

The group of fifteen huddled in a staircase where they viewed a large concentration of Walkers near their escape route.

"A bunch of them are down there." Takashi noted.

"No shit Sherlock." Yuuki replied sarcastically.

"What's the point of hiding here?" Saya complained, "They're blind. They use their ears, not their eyes."

"Oh really?" Yuuki growled, "Then why don't you prove that theory four-eyes?"

"…" That shut Saya up.

Saeko sighed, "Regardless, if we remain inside of the school, we will be unable to move once attacked."

"Damn." Rei gritted her teeth, "No way out through the gate, huh?"

"Chill out ladies." Naruto said, taking out a throwing knife, "I got an idea."

Naruto then got up and went down the stairs.

"Wait Naruto-sempai!" Rei squeaked, "Where're you going?!"

Naruto grumbled before repeating, "I got an idea."

"It better be good." Yuuki growled.

"Naruto-sempai!"

Rei tried to follow, but Saeko stopped her.

"I understand how you feel, but you should trust Naruto more." she said, "Just watch."

Like an assassin walking across the nightingale floor, Naruto used his shinobi training to quietly walk among the zombies. The others tensed when one of the Walkers looked to bump into him, but passed him instead. Knowing that Saya's theory is confirmed, he took the throwing knife and threw it, jamming it into a metal locker. The Walkers followed the sound, walked into the locker, and continued to bump into it.

Naruto nodded to the others and slowly opened the front doors, motioning to the others to come. They quietly made their way out of the door, but one of the random students IV pole that they were using as a weapon bumped into the metal banister, producing a sound wave that travel all through the school grounds and shattered the eerie silence, much to everyone's horror.

"RUN FOR IT!" Takashi shouted.

The others did not need telling twice, but one just had to complain.

"Why'd you do that?!" Saya shrieked, "If you hasn't yelled, we'd probably only have to worry about the ones close to us!"

She failed to notice a Walker coming up from behind her, but Naruto shot it in the head, saving her.

"You idiot!" Rei raged, "Are you deaf, or didn't hear that echo?!"

"Enough talking!" Naruto called out, "Just gun them down and run!"

The others complied and kept running, covering each other as they reloaded and bashed the zombies skulls in. Some of the five random students like Takuzo and Naomi nearly got in trouble, but Naruto managed to save them from certain doom as they finally all made it to the bus.

"Shizuka, the key!" Naruto shouted, turning to the school gate, "Damn. Gonna have to clear a path so that bus won't turn over!"

Shizuka opened the bus door and got in, followed by Toshimi and Misuzu, the five students, Saya, Kyoko, and Rei.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Yuuki, Saeko, and Takashi were still outside trying to clear the road.

Saeko noticed everyone on the bus and called out to Naruto, "They're all on!"

"Excellent! You and Takashi get on. Me and Yuuki-hime will follow!"

"All right! Just hurry you two!"

Naruto nodded as Takasho and Saeko got on the bus while Shizuka admitted to start it.

"Wah! This isn't like my car!" she whined, "Uhm, the gas, the brake, the clutch…"

"Help us!"

"Wait!" Kyoko cried out, "There's more survivors coming this way-! Oh no..."

Outside, Yuuki uses some incendiary rounds while Naruto unleashed a massive Force Push, creating a firestorm that incinerated the zombies near the school gate.

"That should do it!" Yuuki cheered.

"We're ready to go!" Shizuka called from the window, "Get in!"

Naruto and Yuuki made a beeline for the bus and closed the door behind them, unaware of several uninvited guests in the back of the bus.

"Punch it!" Naruto yelled.

Shizuka did not need telling twice, "We're off!"

Tires skidding, the bus took off.

"To the gate!" Saya shouted.

"I know!"

Shizuka gasped, trying to steel herself and gritted her teeth as she saw the zombies in front of her.

"They're not humans… They're not human anymore!" she screamed, stepping on the gas.

She ran over the zombies, sending them flying like bowling pins. A moment later, she busted through the school gates. The impact lifted the bus off it's tire and nearly fell sideways. Shizuka managed to right it, the bus landing back on the ground and made a sharp turn down a road.

Naruto and his group sighed in relief, "That was too close." Kyoko said, voicing their thoughts, with the two BFFs nodding at that.

"I would have to agree myself. That was too close for comfort."

Naruto froze, along Yuuki, both praying to Kami-chan that that person wasn't on the bus with them. Unfortunately, Kami was neck-deep in paperwork for what was happening on the surface, so she couldn't hear Naruto or Yuuki over her misery. They turned to Saeko, who shook her head sadly. Making machine-like noises, they turned to the back of the bus to see the most hated man in all of Fujimi High School, along with his posse.

"Shido!" Yuuki growled out with hate, an evil aura surround her now, and scaring anyone on the bus.

"Ok guys. Who's the moron who let this sack of shit on the bus?" Naruto snarled out slowly, his voice promising pain on the offender.

All the students on the bus except Shido paled considerably, until Rei admitted her own dark aura and pointed at Takashi with her spear. They look to the others in their group and they nodded their heads rapidly.

Takashi's face was starting to drain of color when Naruto and Yuuki rounded on the idiot.

"Oh Takashi…" Naruto grinned an evil grin as he crack his knuckles, "What the hell man. You know this guy's rep, right?"

"But sempai," Takashi stood up and tried to explain, with everyone to Naruto's group now feeling sorry for the poor bastard, "Even so, we shouldn't leave any survivors behind, no matter what, right?"

Yuuki's evil aura intensified as she started to unconsciously channel chakra and ki into her right foot, "Takashi~…" she started slowly, "Yes, we can save survivors, but… THERE ARE EXCEPTIONS THAT CAN GET US KILLED!"

As she said this, she reared back her foot and shot it forward and upwards, sinking it into Takashi's groin.

An unholy scream escaped the bus as it turned onto a different highway.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**Next time - **_**Chapter 4: Dead Bus Rolling**_

-An uncalled for altercation leads to a massive fight on the bus.

* * *

**Release date: September 19, 2012**

**Edited: September 26, 2012**

**Edited: October 16, 2012**


	4. Dead Bus Rollin'

Author's Notes: I'm back everyone. If anyone read my profile in the past few days, then you know why I haven't been releasing everything. For some who don't know my father suddenly passed away a few weeks ago. It was the first time something like that happened to me, and I wasn't myself for a few days. I did return to my usual self, but I was in no mood to write. A few days ago, me and my brother laid our dad to rest in his hometown down south, and I know he's in a better place now. So now I'm back with another extended chapter of Whirlpool of the Dead. Enjoy.

Oh yeah, I think I said this before: I'll be changing around some things like events, ages, and personalities, etc in this story, so please don't call me out about them. This is fanfiction after all. And PLEASE, check out the info for Naru EX Unleash series on my profile to see who else is in the harem.

Also, after much deliberation, I've decided to add Saya's mother, Yuriko, to the harem. People have been requesting her. I've finally got a future scenario to make it happen, so VIOLA, she's in, along with a certain chainsaw-wielding cheerleader, and an OC. And in the future, I'll have Naruto show his true power at the end of Rika's House arc.

And make sure you check out _MaelstormBankai's_ Naruto/HOTD story, **Bloody Maelstrom of the UNDEAD**.

**-Review Responses**

**GodShadowEX - "Almost"? How cruel XD**

**Blaze - Naruko will come in in a few chapters.**

**XKhaosXKyuubiX - Well, Takashi is kind of an idiot.**

**Lovinaelita (Guest 9/20/2012) - Uh, what about Leon, Chris, and Sherry. 500 Magnum? I'll see what I can do.**

**Some Powerfull Random Guy - Naruto x Kingdom Hearts? I am planning one, but not for this series.**

**naruhina fan - I don't know much about the Dead Island special zombies, but I'll do a bit of research on them. A Witch in Naruto's harem… I'm sorry but HELL NO! No offense, but what fourth dimension of hell did that idea spring from?! Switching gears, I check out Wikipedia for Princess Resurrection, and it has potential, so as soon as I get to it and watch it, I'll start planning.**

**dues-rasengan2 - I fixed those annoyances, and then some. Enjoy.**

**agnar - I got plans for Shido. His time will come.**

**Axcel - As stated, Shido's time will come, and Naruto might be the one who'll pull the trigger. Then again it may be either Yuuki or Rei, or both, and all three :)**

**Rickjames196 - Your three reviews brightened up my day. You found out that Tobi is Obito from a hentai? Must be from Naruto PiXXX lol. Thanks to you, I finally have a definite A.I. for Uzu Island, KOS-MOS. Thanks man. And some of the question you've asked I will address in the coming chapters. And it'll a cold day in hell before I have Omoi as a main characters lol.**

**To the rest - Thank you :)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, Highschool of the Dead, Resident Evil, or any other crossover that will appear.**

**And HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO UZUMAKI!**

* * *

_**Last time on Whirlpool of the Dead**_

_Naruto and his group sighed in relief, "That was too close." Kyoko said, voicing their thoughts, with the two BFFs nodding at that._

_"I would have to agree myself. That was too close for comfort."_

_Naruto froze, along Yuuki, both praying to Kami-chan that that person wasn't on the bus with them. Unfortunately, Kami was neck-deep in paperwork for what was happening on the surface, so she couldn't hear Naruto or Yuuki over her misery. They turned to Saeko, who shook her head sadly. Making machine-like noises, they turned to the back of the bus to see the most hated man in all of Fujimi High School, along with his posse._

_"Shido!" Yuuki growled out with hate, an evil aura surround her now, and scaring anyone on the bus._

_"Ok guys. Who's the moron who let this sack of shit on the bus?" Naruto snarled out slowly, his voice promising pain on the offender._

_All the students on the bus except Shido paled considerably, until Rei admitted her own dark aura and pointed at Takashi with her spear. They look to the others in their group and they nodded their heads rapidly._

_Takashi's face was starting to drain of color when Naruto and Yuuki rounded on the idiot._

_"Oh Takashi…" Naruto grinned an evil grin as he crack his knuckles, "What the hell man. You know this guy's rep, right?"_

_"But sempai," Takashi stood up and tried to explain, with everyone to Naruto's group now feeling sorry for the poor bastard, "Even so, we shouldn't leave any survivors behind, no matter what, right?"_

_Yuuki's evil aura intensified as she started to unconsciously channel chakra and ki into her right foot, "Takashi~…" she started slowly, "Yes, we can save survivors, but… THERE ARE EXCEPTIONS THAT CAN GET US KILLED!"_

_As she said this, she reared back her foot and shot it forward and upwards, sinking it into Takashi's groin._

_An unholy scream escaped the bus as it turned onto a different highway._

* * *

_**Chapter 04: Dead Bus Rollin'**_

* * *

**(School Bus, Fujimi, Japan)**

Yuuki has never been pissed off as bad as this before. And unfortunately, there are time whenever she gets pissed, she gets horny. Real horny. And only her boyfriend Naruto can cure that condition. But there's no way in hell she's gonna start going at it like a rabbit in heat when a man named Shido is on the same bus as them.

Five minutes has passed since Yuuki cracked Takashi in the balls for his idiotic mistake, and Takashi was still lying in his seat, holding his man-bits. Some of the others in Naruto's group held no sympathy for the poor dumbass for his brainless decision.

Meanwhile, Naruto himself managed to connect everyone's minds via telepathy so that they can have private conversations. It took a while, but it was well worth the effort. There was no way on God's green Earth that he was going to let Shido eavesdrop on Naruto's meeting with his group.

"_Ok everyone._" he said, making almost all of them jump, "_Use your thoughts to talk to each other privately from now on. We're all in the same default chat room, so sound off._"

"_Mmf. Nice trick Naruto._" said Saya in a sarcastic tone after a while, "_I'll ask you how you did that later, and I read you._"

"_Rei here, Naruto-sempai._"

"_Saeko here. I hear you all loud and clearly._"

"_As do I._" said Kyoko, folding her arms.

"_Me too~_" Takashi squeaked, drawing smirks from the others.

Once everyone else sounded off, Naruto began discussing his plan, "_All right my friends. Our objective is to get to my self-sustainable home that is Uzu Island. But for now, we need a place to lay low until I can call on an evac chopper from Uzu to be sent to us._"

"_Can't you call now?_" Saya asked, "_I mean, Spiral Corporation's smartphones are state-of-the-art, right?_"

Naruto shook his head, "_Some kind of new and foreign signal interference is blocking the signal on my cell. It's just another glitch that needs to be fixed, but not in front of Shido-teme._"

"_True, but first…_" Toshimi started.

"_We need to ditch Shido, right?_" Misuzu finished.

"_Agreed._" Rei and Yuuki both agreed.

"_Heads up._" one the random students in the group said, "_He's coming over near you, Saeko-sempai..._" she warned.

Saeko nodded mentally as she cleaned her bokken, "_I see him._" she said as said man came up to her.

"Despite that earlier outburst, I thank you for saving us." he said, "I take it that you've been appointed the leader, Busujima-san?"

"_Uh-oh._" Yuuki thought, clenching her bo staff, "_I think I know where this is going._"

Naruto smirked and looked over to Yuuki, who was starting rub her thighs together "_What was your first clue, Hime?_"

"There's no such thing. We are without one." Saeko responded, "Our group's survival is simply the product of teamwork and trust."

"Well, that's no good." Shido said with a glint in his eye, "A leader is required in order for us to survive. One who manages and bears everything, with valor, and confidence."

This statement made Rei growl as she turned to a recovered Takashi.

_"You're going to regret this, Takashi._" she said is a low, threatening voice, "_I guarantee that I'm gonna make you regret ever saving that sack of shit!_"

Takashi would've responded, but the glares from the others told him to shut up.

"The city!" cried one of the students, prompting the other to look out the same window.

The city was on it's way to ruin. Fires sparked spontaneously, smoke billowed in the streets, and bullets mixed in with the screams of terror.

"_How horrible…_" Kyoko whispered.

Naruto nodded in agreement, "_To think this is only the beginning…_"

A hand gripped this arm, making Naruto turn to see Yuuki's reddened face. Know that she would no longer keep her lust in check, he sighed and looked her straight in the eyes, whispering as his eyes turned red with three tomoe…

"_**Tsukuyomi.**_"

* * *

**(San Romero, California)**

"_But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._" - Leonardo DiCaprio

*_moan~_*

***WHIRL***

The sound of a chainsaw revved throughout the silent town that is San Romero.

It was a peaceful and lively town, with the crime rate being nonexistent. The people went on with their lives without a care in the world.

Then everything changed when the zombies attacked.

It was chaos. They suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started infecting people, turning them into one of their own. The poor humans stood no chance, and the town was close to being overrun.

But there was hope, in the form of a San Romero high school student wielding a heavily modified chainsaw with a boyfriend's head as her partner.

Her name is Juliet Starling, a sweet, peppy, blond-haired, 18-year-old San Romero cheerleader and a descendent of zombie slayers wielding her Bedazzled Chainsaw.

It was supposed to be a just another normal day for Juliet, except for the fact that this day was her 18th birthday and she was meeting her boyfriend, the variety jock, Nick Carlyle, who was going to meet her family for the first time.

Unfortunately, it was not to be. As soon as she got to the school on her bike, she saw the zombies were running wild, and she had to fight off hordes of undead on her way to meet Nick. When she arrived, she discovers Nick fighting off a zombie which was trying to eat her, so Nick was bitten in her place. Knowing that he'll become a zombie, Juliet decided to decapitate him and use an ancient ritual to save him, reviving him as a severed, talking head, and attaches Nick's head to her belt.

Fighting her way though the school, she met up with her tutor, Morikawa, who explained the situation. Someone has opened up the a portal between their world and the Rotten World, an infernal dimension where lesser demons and pure zombies resides using a combination of black magic and explosives. They set off to find that the culprit. After narrowly escaping a trap that would've blown her to smithereens, they find the culprit to be Juliet's and Nick's classmate, an evil goth named Swan. He summons zombies to distract Juliet as he successfully summoning five powerful Zombie Overlords from Rotten World who're themed around rock and roll. Morikawa tries to stop him, but is fatally wounded.

While four of the Zombie Overlords scattered around the town, the first one, Zed, goes after Juliet. During the battle, Zed tries to rape Juliet, but the cheerleader manages to avoid his attempts and killed him, sending him back to the Rotten World. After that, Morikawa tells her to purify the town and kill the four remaining Overlords before dying.

Intent on ending the chaos, Juliet and Nick goes around San Romero hunting down the four remaining Overlords, while receiving assistance and advice from her sisters Cordelia Starling, the elder one who's skilled with sniper rifles; and Rosalind Starling, the younger sister who's a psychopath; along with their father Gideon Starling, a retired, old-school zombie hunter. One by one, Juliet defeated the remaining Zombies Overlords Swan summoned, but upon their death, they utter an incantation like Zed did.

Upon ending the final Zombie Overlord, Swan appeared and reveals that he used Juliet like a pawn, hoping that she would kill the demons so that the True Zombie Overlord can arrive in their world. He also revealed that the other student made him who he is through bullying and torture, and that Juliet's romantic involvement with Nick pushed him over the edge. Essentially, the zombie outbreak was his act of vengeance against the student and society for making him an outcast. Juliet tries to reason with him, but he shoots himself into the head to complete the ritual and is absorbed along with the rest of the Undead in the town, turning into the so-called zombies of all zombies, Killabilly.

Juliet, along with Nick, Cordelia, Rosalind, and Gideon, battle Killabilly, seemingly doing no damaged to it at all. But Morikawa's ghost contacts Juliet, and tells her that the only way to destroy Killabilly is to destroy it from within. Relaying the message, her sister kept Killabilly distracted while Juliet headed to the highest rooftop. Gideon then ran his motorcycle packed with explosives into Killabilly's face, jumping off to save himself while Juliet enters the mouth of Killabilly before it could regenerate. She lands in the demon's stomach, where in his heart, she and Nick encounters Swan's headless corpse. She realizes that she must place Nick's head on Swan's body to kill Killabilly. Nick resigns to his fate and persuades Juliet to do it, who tearfully does so. They express their love for each other, and Nick sacrifices himself to make Killabilly explode and save humanity.

Juliet mourn's Nick's death, but the latter came back to life in his original body for his bravery, courage, and honor. They reunited with Juliet's family, and they made their way home for Juliet's birthday party.

When the arrived, they found Juliet's mom acting strangely, but fooled them and bought out a birthday cake. Juliet's party went swimmingly. Then Gideon noticed his wife's bandaged arm. Just when he was abut ask about it when they got to the presents and explosions suddenly rocked the neighborhood. They went outside to find zombies different from the one they've encountered earlier, walking the streets.

The zombies they fought are running, not to mention talking smack. But these zombies were walking slowly and just moaning.

Before they could figure out what's going on, the nightmare happened. There were several loud crashes in the house and a mangled scream. Juliet whipped around find her house overrun with zombies and her mother turned and infecting her father. Before she could cry out in sorrow, the zombies overran and attacked her family and infected them, along with Nick, as houses suddenly engulfed the house, knocking Juliet into the backyard and making her black out from the pain.

When Juliet awoke, her found herself in the woodshed in the backyard of her home, along with her chainsaw and Nick's present. Remembering what happened, she kicked the door open to find her home, along with the neighborhood, in flames. The only sound beside from the roaring flames were the loud moaning of the undead. She ran to the front, calling for her family and Nick until she found a note on the mailbox. She read it to find that her loved one were gone, and tasked Juliet to find the source of this new outbreak and end it, leaving behind a draw of a logo of a certain company. Tears in her eyes, she opened Nick's present to find a pack of luxury lollipops for her. Realizing what she's lost, she screamed out in sorrow.

Back to the present, we find Juliet Starling at the border of her hometown. It's been a view since the deaths of her family and Nick, and it resulted in her change of attitude. Her heart has frozen, turning her cold, dark, uncaring, and now mainly wears her skin-tight pink Rider costume that covers everything except her cleavage and belly, and wears heels. Because of this change in personality, she has lost the ability to love. She now has one purpose, and that is to end this crisis so that her family can rest in peace.

And as she got on and revved up her new pink and black motorcycle, she knew that she has to get to her parent's old friends in Japan.

The Uzumaki Family.

With that, she took off, revenge on her mind.

* * *

**(School Bus, Fijimi, Japan)**

***SPLAT***

"Woo hoo! That was a nice one!"

"Do it again!"

Toshimi and Misuzu were currently badgering Shizuka to run over a few more zombies after she ran over one that was inching towards the local connivence store, quietly though because of Yuuki sleeping with a smile on her face as she leaned against Naruto.

"Now now girls, let Shizuka-sensei focus on driving." Kyoko chided, but knew that they were trying to lighten the mood. To be honest, she hates Shido with a passion. She remembered the times when she wrote him up repeatedly for harassing the schoolgirls, but had to stop when she was threatened with termination due to his political involvement.

"Shit!" shouted one of the students who was rescued along with Shido, "We'll never make it if we keep going like this! First off, why do we have to go with Uzumaki and the others and do whatever you guys planned to do?! You all decided to go back to the city without asking us! Couldn't we have just looked for a safe place inside the school?! If ask me, we were better off where we were!"

As Shizuka and Kyoko's eyebrows twitched with annoyance, Naruto rolled his eyes. Honesty, he could care less about the student's complaints. He and Yuuki identified the dirtbag as Tsunoda, one of the members of the school's track team and a bully who Naruto had to deal with twice. He has brown and yellow hair, brown eyes, and wears the regular male Fujimi High School uniform. Oddly enough, he wears slippers instead of regular shoes.

"He's right! We should find a place to hide, like that convenience store we just passed by and barricade ourselves in!" his buddy agreed, who Naruto and Yuuki also identified as a nobody named Maruyama Kurokami with long black hair. He used to bully Kohta in the past but his actions were usually stopped by the Discipline Squad.

Unfortunately, all the bickering from the two lowlifes made Shizuka snap. She slammed on the brakes, making everyone jerk forward as the bus came to a complete halt.

Taking off her seatbelt, she whipped around, her large jugs bouncing about.

"Enough is enough!" she shouted, "I can't focus on driving with all of you yelling!"

"W-What the hell? Yeah, whatever?" Tsunoda grumbled.

Saeko sighed, "Then what do you wish to do? We already have our own agenda, so what is the problem?" she asked coldly.

"I can't… I can't stand this guy!" Tsunoda shouted, pointing at Naruto, "I hate his guts!"

Naruto just looked at him before he started in snigger, "Ehehehe. Really? I'm terribly sorry."

The blond laughed as he pried himself from Yuuki and got up, narrowing his eyes at Tsunoda.

"You'll have to forgive me, but even I find it hard to believe that a guy can't stand me due to the fact that yours truly stopped him and his buddies from raping a fellow teammate. What say you mate?" Naruto replied mockingly, cracking his knuckles.

"Why you!"

Tsunoda lunged at Naruto, his fist flying towards the Uzumaki. Naruto sidestepped it and shoved the back of his head, making Tsunoda trip.

"Pathetic as usual." Naruto taunted as Tsunoda got back up.

"Oh you fuck up now!" Tsunoda snapped, "I've been watching Enter the Dragon, and The Karate Kid!"

"Really?" Naruto was unimpressed, "Well, how about I go Vin Diesel on your ass?"

"Oh yeah?! Well time to enter Tsunoda-sama's House of Pain! Let's go bitch!"

He lunged at Naruto again, but Naruto stepped to the side again, holding out his arm with Tsunoda running into it and getting floored.

"Rule number 1 ladies, gentlemen, and assholes." said Naruto, holding up one finger, "Never be too eager to engage an opponent with more stats than you."

"What is this? A video game?" Saya asked sarcastically, as her and others watched Tsunoda getting up, shaking. He threw a punch at the back of Naruto's head, but the blond whipped around and caught by his wrist. He bend it backward, making Tsunoda scream in pain like a litle girl, making Yuuki jerk awake and look around wildly before her eyes settled on the sight before her.

"From this position, it is relatively easy to manipulate you opponent."

As Naruto said this, he went under Tsunoda's arm, still holding Tsunoda's wrist, and held it behind his back with a crack.

"Thus we have the chicken wing."

"Ow-w-w god!"

The students in his group laughed while the student in Shido's group looked in horrid fascination.

Naruto then held Tsunoda's arm out with a hand on his bicep, holding it in place with a crack.

"The armbar!"

"Ow!"

Next, Naruto twisted it vertically, making Tsunoda finally tap in pain.

"The crowbar! Or my personal favorite…"

"Gahhh- Muph?!"

Naruto gave a smile-like sneer, picking Tsonoda's two fingers into the bully's own mouth, aptly called...

"The Pacifier!"

Almost everyone on the bus couldn't help but howl with laughter. Shizuka failed to suppress a giggle, Kyoko tried hard not to laugh along, and Shido just shook his head while his fellow group of survivors did nothing.

Naruto then turned to Rei and jerked his head to the side, "_Move Rei._"

Rei nodded and hopped to the next seat where Yuuki is, who's silently reaching for her bo, and taking joy in the fact that Naruto's knocking Tsunoda down a few pegs.

Naruto grabbed Tsunoda's leg and flapjacked him onto the vacant seat, making him land face first. He them wrapped the bully's left arm and leg in his own arms and applied a submission move.

"You see… beating… rapists… is… a joy!"

As Naruto pulled, Tsunoda wailed in pain like a little baby. Naruto them relented and pulled him up onto his shoulders. He popped him up and kicked Tsunoda square in his chest, sending him into the back seat.

"Now piss off." Naruto said, dusting his hands and looked out the window, paling as he saw a city bus on fire seed their way.

"Floor it!" he yelled to Shizuka, who didn't waste time and slammed her foot on the gas petal. Nearly everyone screamed as the bus shot forward, narrowing missing the flaming bus now infested with zombies as it exploded into the nearby tunnel.

"That was too close." Takashi breathed out.

"No kidding!" Saya shrieked, "It's because you idiots were distracted by two-"

"_Saya, shut up!_" Naruto snarled, silencing the school genius, who resorted to pouting, _"And Shizuka-chan, no matter what, keep driving._" he added.

Shzuka blushed at the chan title being added to her named, but nodded all the same.

"Now then-" Naruto started, but sensed Tsunoda charging at him again. Before he could act, Tsunoda was suddenly stuck in the stomach by the butt end of Rei's black spear, Yuuki's bo staff, and the tip of Saeko's bokken. Tsunoda immediately threw up his lunch as he sailed back to the back of the bus again, hacking up blood and spit when he landed.

"You suck, asshole..." Rei said with glaring eyes.

"What a pathetic man." Saeko said coolly as she sat back down.

"That's felt good." Yuuki added with a sadistic smile.

Naruto sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "Girls after my own heart." he mumbled, with Yuuki stick her tongue out at him.

Before the joking would go further, clapping as heard as their least favorite person stepped over a prone Tsunoda and approached them. At this, Toshimi and Misuzu groaned.

"Bravo! Simply outstanding and splendid." Shido praised the girls, albeit mockingly, "Miyamoto-san, Miku-san, Busujima-san, that was some excellent teamwork. I'm actually impressed, and commend all three of you. But conflict like that simply proves what I stated earlier."

Naruto and his group narrowed their eyes as the scumbag continued.

"We really do need a leader. We do. Do you understand? Certainly none of you want such a difficult responsibly like that on your shoulders, right?"

Saya adjusted her glasses with her other hand on her electric drill, "And there's only one person who can do the deed, and you're gonna run for the position then, correct?"

"Well Takagi-san," Shido said, leaning towards herself with the genius scooting back, "I'm a teacher, and the rest of you are students. While all of you are mature, you guys are barely in your teens. That alone should be clear enough to say who's more qualified for such a role. I have experience-"

"Excuse me _sensei_, there's other teacher on this bus…" Toshimi stated.

"And she right here!" Misuzu finished, pointed at Kyoko, who glared at Shido.

"What would hope to accomplish by being a leader, Shido-_san_?" she asked in a deadly voice.

"I accomplished much if that's what you mean. Besides, just a while ago, I saved all of these brave students. If I was the leader, I would prevent conflict." Shido declared, his arms out in a dramatic way, "What do you all say guys?"

Tsunoda looked at Shido with hope on his eyes and nodded. Two girls who recently joined the track team, redheaded Kawamoto with golden-brown eyes and C-cup breasts; and dark blue haired Taniuchi with blue eyes and D-cup breasts and glasses, got up and clapped. Kurokami and Miura, another student, got up and clapped as well. However, only one student in Shido's group didn't clap, or share his joy.

Despite this, Shido gave a dramatic bow and stood up with his arms out, "Well that's that. I've become the leader based on a majority vote."

Rei shook with rage. She was about to head towards the door and leave when Yuuki grabbed her arm and threw her next to a seated Saya.

"_Don't you dare do anything stupid Rei!_" Yuuki snapped, "_We know who the true leader of our group is, and that hasn't changed!_"

She looked at Naruto, who nodded reassuringly at Rei with a smile. Rei stiffened and looked at the group member, who also nodded.

"_Don't let that scumbag get to you. We're here for each other._" Naruto said, "_Understand Rei?_"

After a moment, Rei nodded and relaxed.

"_Idiot. She was gonna jump from a movie vehicle. How stupid is she?_" Saya mumbled, shaking her head as Naruto turned to Shido.

"Whatever gets your jollies off, you fuckin' ass." Naruto said coolly as he sat back down, "And learn how to count too."

* * *

**(California)**

Juliet looked up to see a small plane flying dangerously low, and close to her. She frowned when she saw Umbrella signature logo on it.

She was then surprised to see the back door open and flying in front of her. Juliet looked closely and saw that the people inside the plane looked nothing like Umbrella's employees.

With that in mind, she revved the engine and used a car as a ramp to jump her and her motorcycle into the plane. It closed it's backdoor as it flew away.

* * *

**(School Bus, Fujimi, Japan, Highway, 11:45pm)**

"**It's dangerous outside! Don't get out of your car under any circumstances! I repeat, Don't get out of your car under any circumstances!**"

It's been several hours since the incident on the bus. The bus where all the survivors of Fijimi Academy is currently stuck in a traffic jam. While most of Naruto's group were dozing off with Naruto himself watching over them. Meanwhile, Shido was preaching to his own on how he'll be the one to lead them to salvation, and all that jazz.

It was pissing Naruto and his group off to no end.

"_Damn._" Saya muttered to the others. "_We're progressing at roughly one kilo an hour._"

"_I wonder if we can even make over the bridge before morning at this rate?_" Kyoko mumbled.

"We'll see." Yuuki said, as they witnessed several cops shooting down walkers. And it was scaring the girls in Shido's group as they held their heads.

"There there."

Kawamoto and Taniuchi looked up to see Shido leaning towards them.

"We're safe in here." he said, hugging the girls, "We'll be okay."

"Sensei…"

"There's nothing to worry about…" Shido continued with a sinister look on his face behind their backs, "We'll be o~kay."

Thus action drew looks of disgust from the members of Naruto's group, who were all at the front of the bus, away from Shido's group. Knowing that they will have to stay on the bus for the night, Naruto and Saeko arranged to take turns watching Shido's group while their friends get some shut eye.

* * *

**(The next day, 01:45pm)**

"That's right. Thus, instead of acting out of self-interest, we need to find a safe place and move as a group. For example, we shouldn't all go check on our families until we become an organized group. In fact, I think the number one thing for us right now is laying down a foundation for our group."

"_I hope he doesn't mean us._" Kyoko said, scowling.

"_Hell no._" Naruto said, "_He thinks we're with him, but we're not. Let him spew his drivel to those who want to believe him._" he said, watching the people outside the bus walk in the same direction as the other cars.

"_Huh, Naruto-sempai…_" Toshimi started, pointing out the window.

"_Did we just see the police water-hose a rowdy couple into the water?_" finished Misuzu.

Naruto looked out the window and shrugged, "_So you did._"

"_And you want us to walk in that chaos?_" asked Rei dryly.

"_You had no trouble trying to do so yesterday._" Naruto shot back, embarrassing and shutting Rei up.

"As members of Fujumi Academy, it's during trying times like these that we must keep our pride!" Shido exclaimed dramatically, "Let's stick together in order to survive, like the family we now are!"

"_Talk about hell, and how ironic that were on Route 666._" Takashi joked, shaking his head.

"_He's seriously insane, like a goddamn maniac._" Saya noted.

"_Indeed._" Saeko agreed.

"_What was your first clue?_" Yuuki deadpanned.

"Let us work together and triumph!" Shido continued, as the others had their private conversation.

"Shido-sensei!" exclaimed the girls in his group.

"_You got that right. He's comparable to a recruitment officer for a religious cult._" Saeko said.

"_Are you serious? That's exactly what he's doing._" Saya said, "_Just look at those slobbering idiots who are buying in to his crap._"

"_I'd say he's got them hooked._" Naruto grumbled, "_I mean, look at their eyes. They're the same. They're now a cult, marking the birth of the new Shido Religion. Just great…_"

"_You mean a cult of slobbering idiots that now hang on his every word, like a bunch of Scientologists - or rather, Shido-tologists._" Saya joked.

"_Naruto-kun..._" Shizuka piped up.

"_Yes Shizuka-chan?_"

"*_blushes_* _We're actually near my friend Rika's house now. Just thought you should know._" she said.

Naruto nodded, "_Excellent_."

"_What're you thinking, Naruto-san?_" Kyoko asked.

"_We're getting off, now._" Naruto simply stated.

"_What?!_" Takashi yelled, "_Are you crazy? This bus is the only transportation we have, and will keep us safe from them!_"

"_Inside voice please!_" Saeko chided.

"_And continue to deal with Shido? Not on your life, jabroni._" Naruto snarled, "_Shizuka-chan, how far is your friend's house?_"

"_About 3 miles, across the Onbetsu Bridge._" Shizuka answered, "_And I see the bridge from here right now._"

"_Good. I'll wake the others up right now._" Naruto said, focusing on the spirits the five other students they saved, and applied a little spark, jolting them all awake. Good thing he warned them that he would do it if he needed them, so they won't cry out and alert Shido.

"_Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey everyone._" Naruto said, "_The bus is still stuck in a traffic jam, so get your stuff, because we're leaving. Shizuka's friend's house is just three miles away._"

"_So we're walking?_" Takuzo and Naomi asked, "_Are you sure about this, Naruto-sempai?_"

"_Do you have guns and bullets?_" Naruto asked, eyebrows twitching.

The student paled and nodded.

"_Then you'll be fine._" Naruto assured them.

"_He's right._" Saeko said, "_Shido can have the bus anyways. It's stuck in this traffic jam and will slow him down for a while. Plus, due to the sounds, it hasn't been serviced in a while._"

"_Wow, how deliciously evil, Saeko-san._" Saya said, her eyebrow twitching.

Saeko smiled, "_I learned from the best._"

Naruto nodded, "_That she did, along with Yuuki-hime here._" he added, pointed at the orangette, making her blush.

"_So, are we going or not?_"

The group turned to Shizuka, who engaged the emergency brake and stood up, "_The far away from this bus the better. To be honest, I hate Shido-sensei. He's an absolute, total douchebag…_" she said with a dark glare, surprising everyone with her choice words for said douchebag, "_Because of what happened…_"

"_You're fine now._" Yuuki said, smiling, "_Me, Saeko-chan, and Naruto-kun saved you, remember?_"

Saeko nodded, "_I remember that all too well._"

"_What are you guys talking about?_" Rei asked.

"_Not many people know about it, but that a story for another time._" Naruto said, getting up, "_I think we're wasted enough time here. We're getting out, crossing the Onbetsu Bridge, and heading to Rika-san's house for evac. Now let's roll._"

"_Hai!_"

"Um, what's the matter, you guys?"

"_Uh-oh…_"

Naruto and his group looked up and turned to find that Shido finally noticed them huddling together.

"We should work together you know." Shido said reproachably, "Otherwise, none of us are ever going to-"

Saya stood up to interrupt him, "Thanks, but no thanks, Shido-sensei. Like we said yesterday, we've got our own agenda, and you and your misfits are not included in our exclusive party."

"She's right." Kyoko said, ignoring the angry looking on Shido's group's faces, "And FYI, this isn't a school field trip, so we have absolutely no reason to stay with you."

Shido raised an eyebrow, trying to intimate the others with his sinister glare, "Oh? I see..."

To his surprise, Naruto and his group were not fazed in the slightest, not were they amused.

Relenting, Shido put his hand together, "If you've all decided to leave, then feel free to do so. Japan is the land of the free after all, not some iron-fisted dictatorship. Kukuku, but however…"

Naruto's group shivered with disgust when they saw Shido lick his lips.

_"I'm not seeing things…_" Naruto thought, paling, "_That's Orochimaru's pedo look!_"

"But what?" Takashi frowned, not liking the look that Shido was giving.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to remain here… Marikawa-sensei."

Shizuka gasped and jumped back, her breasts bouncing around as Rei gritted her teeth.

"In this situation, losing our medic would be very problematic, and major blow to our current situation." Shido explained, "So, how about it? Won't you stay?" he asked, adjusting his glasses and walking toward them, "These students are relying on you after all-"

The next part he was not expecting at all, because the next thing Shido knew, there were 15 firearms cocked, locked, loaded, and pointing at him, making him step back.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"You do realize that with a word, me and my friends here can honeycomb your ass right here and now." Naruto snarled, "We live in a new world now, and your political status doesn't mean shit anymore. So one more step, and I give the word. No one will miss you in this hell on Earth."

"Na-Naruto-kun, that's..."

Naruto gave a sakki (killing intent)-enhanced glare, rooting Shido to the spot.

"I know why you really want Shizuka-chan." he revealed, "It's elementary. She may be a medic, but it's her physical assets that you want. You licking your lips was a dead giveaway. I'll never, no- WE will never give you Shizuka-chan. After what your boys tried to do to her on that day, the Disciplinary Squad made it a priority to not let you or your cronies near Shizuka-chan. Even in his now hellish world, it remains so!"

"Naruto-kun…" Shizuka whispered, tears flowing from her eyes.

Kyoko smiled. Maybe Naruto is man for Shizuka after all.

"You can have the bus." Naruto said, "We got something else in mind, and and like Saya said, you're not included. Team, if you wanna go, now's the time! I'll cover you!"

Soon, the bus was half-empty, with Naruto and Yuuki remaining onboard to make sure their group was off the bus.

"Wait!"

Naruto frowned at the student who called out to him. He was Yamada, a member of the track team, but not like the others.

"Can I come with you, please? This man is crazy!" he said, pointing at a shocked Shido.

Naruto looked at his with soul-searching eyes while Yuuki filled in her two cents, "He did try to help me, but was threatened by Shido's political influence. He's clean."

"Yamoda! You traitor!" Tsunoda roared, starting forward, but was kept at bay by Naruto's Assault Shotgun.

"Come on then. We don't have all day." Naruto said coolly, "You'll have to earn my trust though."

"Thank you sempai!" Yamoda bowed as Yuuki escorted him off the bus.

With the last teammate off board, Naruto backed away to the entrance, his eyes on Shido, "Just remember this you prick, I, including Rei and Yuuki, could've killed you for all the shit you caused, but that would've been too easy, so I spared your life, on a fucking whim. So if I were you, I would hope that we wouldn't meet again, because next time, I can't guarantee anything."

With that parting shot, Naruto jumped off the bus and slammed the door shut.

"Let's go!" he said, leading his group of survivors up the nearby stairs and to the bridge.

"Weapon live everybody, for one day only, we dine, in hell!"

**END OF CHAPTER 05**

* * *

_Next time - __**Chapter 05: Walking Among the Dead**_

-_Naruto's group journey to Shizuka's friend's house, encountering hell on the streets such as crazies and street wars._

* * *

**Released: Wednesday, October 10, 2012**


	5. Walking Among the Dead

Author's Notes: Your favorite Naruto x Highschool of the Dead crossover story is back! Not only that, we got some steamy scenes next chapter. And you guys get to vote on if one of three girls will get be in a teasing/flirting, lime, or lemon scene! Oh yeah, guess what? Aya, Saki, Anna, Reiko, Kagura, and Saaya will be joining our cast of zombie slayers in the near future. Can you guess where the girls are from? And I apologize in advance of this chapter appears to be low-quality. I did kinda rushed this, hehehe.

_**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**_

**-Review Responses**

**Lovinaelita - Dude, no offense, but your review is all over the place. Yes, there will be Lickers and other B. . Titans, don't you mean Tyrants? I don't know much about the Veronica viruses but there will be a C-virus in the future. The F-virus sounds interesting, and there will be people infected with the G-virus. Hunnigan will work for Spiral Corp, but not be in the harem. Rebecca Chambers will appear, but won't be in the harem. And yes, RE6 rocks!**

**NIX'S WARDEN - Hold your horses! Shido will die, but unfortunately I still need him to advance the plot. I hope you understand. And don't worry. I have 75% of his death planned.**

**Rickjames196 - I can see from your reviews that you review while reading. It's awesome, not to mention funny as hell. I don't know much about Princess Resurrection, but I'll get to it soon. Yep, I made Yuuki awesome. An asskicker who gets horny when pissed. I originally thought of text messaging, but Shido would've looked over their shoulders. And yes, I spoiled the whole plot of Lollipop Chainsaw, but with a different ending. Hey, I like Nick. I think he's funny, but unfortunately I had to kill him off. Naruto's head is not shaved lol. Oh yeah, I added that German suplex :) There are two teachers; Shizuka's the school nurse. And finally, yes I saved the guy who got thrown off the bus.**

**Father L - Thank you. I haven't got around the Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka/of the Dead, but I will, and see if it's a prime for the series.**

**907 - Geez. There's more to a story than just orgies you dolt.**

**naruhina fan - Yes, it was a 300 reference, and I looked at the Dead Island specials, and they'll be included. I'm so glad that you told me where you got the idea from. After much consideration, I'm gonna go with the idea. A girl who's a Witch with the claws and complete human features. Thx for the idea.**

**Secret Weapon Unit 06 - You came to the wrong neighborhood, ya Sasuke-fan-boya.**

**Fortis499 - We'll see, as soon as I properly gather my notes.**

**To the rest: Thank you!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, High School of the Dead, Resident Evil, or any other crossover that will appear.**

* * *

_**Last time on Whirlpool of the Dead**_

_"Wait!"_

_Naruto frowned at the student who called out to him. He was Yamada, a member of the track team, but not like the others._

_"Can I come with you, please? This man is crazy!" he said, pointing at a shocked Shido._

_Naruto looked at his with soul-searching eyes while Yuuki filled in her two cents, "He did try to help me, but was threatened by Shido's political influence. He's clean."_

_"Yamoda! You traitor!" Tsunoda roared, starting forward, but was kept at bay by Naruto's Assault Shotgun._

_"Come on then. We don't have all day." Naruto said coolly, "You'll have to earn my trust though."_

_"Thank you sempai!" Yamoda bowed as Yuuki escorted him off the bus._

_With the last teammate off board, Naruto backed away to the entrance, his eyes on Shido, "Just remember this you prick, I, including Rei and Yuuki, could've killed you for all the shit you caused, but that would've been too easy, so I spared your life, on a fucking whim. So if I were you, I would hope that we wouldn't meet again, because next time, I can't guarantee anything."_

_With that parting shot, Naruto jumped off the bus and slammed the door shut._

_"Let's go!" he said, leading his group of survivors up the nearby stairs and to the bridge._

_"Weapons live everybody, for one day only, we dine, in hell!"_

* * *

_**Chapter 05: Walking Among the Dead**_

* * *

**(Hijacked Plane, California Airspace)**

Somewhere else over the skies of California, a plane stolen from Umbrella was making a beeline to the Pacific Ocean. The plane contained the survivors of Raccoon City's destruction.

Alice, a redheaded, 25-year-old former Umbrella Security Operative placed at a mansion located in the Arklay Mountains to protect the entrance of a top secret underground laboratory called the Hive. She had a fake marriage to a man named Spence Parks to protect the secrecy of the Hive's existence.

Rain Ocampo, a 23-year old former member of Umbrella's Special Forces Commando Unit. She has an extremely volatile, confrontational personality, and was formerly a member of the Los Angeles Police Department S.W.A.T. Division under the name Chris Sanchez.

Lisa Addison, a computer programmer who infiltrated Umbrella to gather evidence to expose them after their products aided in killing a dear friend of hers.

Chris Redfield, a tough guy who's a former U.S. military pilot and a member of the Raccoon City Police's elite Special Tactics and Rescue Services Alpha Team, aka STARS.

Jill Valentine, a former explosives expert of Raccoon City Police's STARS Alpha Team, and an anti-Umbrella renegade. She was a rising star in the STARS organization before the Arklay Mountains Mansion Incident.

Leon Scott Kennedy, a rookie cop in Raccoon City's Police Force.

Claire Redfield, a civilian who is Chris Redfield's little sister.

Carlos Olivera, a former Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Force operative who was the member of the Alpha Squad within the Delta Platoon and was the team's Heavy Weapons specialist.

Barry Burton, a former airman in the U.S. Air Force who's a member of S.T.A.R.S. and the backup mean for Alpha team, in charge of maintaining and supplying weapons.

Rebecca Chambers, an 18-year-old rookie member of STARS Bravo Team, in charge of rear security and serving as the team's medic. She is a child prodigy and was able to graduate from college at the age of 18.

Terri Morales, a disgraced news reporter for the Raccoon City TV news station "Raccoon 7", who always carries around a video camera.

Lloyd Jefferson "L.J." Wayne, an unwitting survivor who's a former Wal-Mart employee and scam artist who owns dual Gold Plated Desert Eagles.

Sherry Birkin, daughter of William Birkin, creator of the G-virus. She was originally infected with the virus until Claire gave her an anti-virus, preventing her from mutating.

Angela "Angie" Aspen, daughter of Charles Ashford, acquaintance of the Uzumakis and creator of the T-virus. She, like Alice, successfully bonded with the T-virus, abet she possesses a different strain of the virus.

Long story short, everyone went through hell caused by Umbrella Corporation and it's AI, the Red Queen down in the Hive and in the streets of Raccoon City. After escaping Raccoon City's destruction, their escape plane crashed and Umbrella captured Alice. The others managed to escape and went on a rescue mission, successfully retrieving Alice from Umbrella's Detroit Facility.

They then had to restrain Alice due to them learning that Umbrella put a control device on her when she tried to kill Sherry and Angie. Before she did, she mentioned that they should head to Japan to where Uzu Island is, where they'll be safe, and where they can cure her condition.

The ride was uneventful, unless you can count them Jill picking up an extra passenger known as Juliet Starling, who was also on her way to Uzu Island. She had a beacon on her motorcycle that allowed the others to pinpoint her location.

Right now, most of the passengers were asleep expect for Chris who was now operating the plane. Thanks to a stop in an abandoned airplane field, they managed to refuel and fly off, now having enough fuel to get to Uzu Island.

He and the other could only hope that Alice is right about Uzu Island.

* * *

**(Tokonosu Offshore International Airport)**

"I'm done checking the passengers. None of them seem to be showing any of the symptoms, nor do any of them have a fever or any injuries. Nor are they already dead."

"…Your family lives in Tokyo?"

"No one answered the phone… **Tokonosu Tower, JX089. Ready for take off.**"

"**JX089, Tokonosu Tower. Hold on runway 3-4. We have a… problem.**"

A jumbo plane is scheduled to depart with survivors, but the runway is currently infested with zombies, hence the problem.

"He looks repulsive."

"He's a Korean actor named Bae Yong-joon. He was on location here for filming. Distance: 4500. Angle: -6. Wind: Favorable. Corrections: None. Permission to fire: Granted."

A loud shot sounded off around the on-ocean airport; with the bullet hitting it's mark, the target losing its head. Several more shots sounded off with bullets flying, dropping more of its targets.

"Good work. All of the targets on the runway have been eliminated. Over and out."

Wiping his brow, Tajima, an officer in the prefectural police First Squadron, sighed loudly. He has a scar above his right eye, wears a white cap, a police uniform with full-body suit, knee and elbow pads, and a bulletproof vest. He looked over to see his partner stand up and sigh.

"What are you doing?" he asked with an amused look.

"These things are numb. I've been laying down here since this morning."

The complainer Minami Rika stretched. She's a tanned female with purple hair tied in a ponytail, red eyes, D-cup breasts, and wearing a black combat suit, a bulletproof vest, a white choker, and dark shooting glasses.

"If you don't mind, I could massage them for you." Tajima offered.

Rika laughed as she took off her bulletproof vest, "I would if you were a better shot than me."

Tajima grumbled, "But you're one of the top five officers in our whole country. That's no fair."

Rika giggled, "You'd better give up then."

Tajima shook his head, "Anyway… How did those things even get here? We're at a seaside airport that can only be reached by ship. Haven't they been restricting entry?"

Rika nodded, as she and her partner watched the plane take off, "Yeah. Only high-ranking officials and airport technicians as well as their families are allowed in. One of them must've been infected. The situation is under control right now, but who knows how long that'll last?"

"What do you think would've happened to this place if we hadn't been assigned here due to terrorist threats?" Tajima wondered, "Well, I don't have infinite ammo..."

"You're gonna run away?" Rika asked, taking off her glasses.

"Not planning on it." Tajima countered, "Well, not yet."

"Well, I'm gonna head to the city." Rika decided while taking off her jacket, revealing her white sports bra, "Eventually."

"What, you have a guy there?" Tajima asked, his heart sinking.

Rika smirked, "Just one, along with a couple of friends."

* * *

**(Tokonosu City, Japan)**

Naruto and his group were currently across the Onbetsu Bridge, gunning down any undead that got near. On occasion, Naruto would fire off a Force Push, keeping the zombies away, while Yuuki and Takashi threw some incendiary grenades to fry the zombies to a crisp. During the battle, a jet flew by and took a picture of the group fighting off the undead.

"Is that jet from Uzu?" asked Saya, shooting a zombie in the head with her handgun.

"No." Naruto responded while reloading, "It didn't have Spiral Corp's logo."

"But someone will come and help us, right?" Rei asked while kicking some zombies away.

"Of course." Naruto replied, cocking his rifle, "But until I fix my phone, we're on our own. That jet that flew by won't help us. Plus, the helicopters you mentioned at school? Same deal. No one will bother to help one group of survivors since this crisis is happening everywhere. In fact, it might take a miracle to-"

"A miracle?" Rei repeated, "Then how are we going to make it through this?!"

"For now we do what we can, and head to Shizuka's friend's house." Naruto said, just as he and his group reached the end of the bridge.

"3 miles, right?" Yuuki groaned, "We'll have to exercise caution. There are other groups than zombies and other survivors out there."

"Like what?" asked a scared Toshimi and Misuzu.

"Prisoners. Gangs. Maybe other cults." Kyoko responded, making the two BFFs shiver.

"Lets just go." Saya said, with the others agreeing.

_Night fell quickly…_

Naruto's group was at the end of their rope. They had to deviate from their path a dozens times due to the crazies that Kyoko previously mention. Twice Takashi wanted to play the hero to save other survivors from said group, but it could be too late, as the noises the groups makes attracted the undead.

***gurgle***

Naruto mentally groaned and turned to his group. They were both physically and mentally tired, not to mention hungry and thirsty.

"Snack break?" he suggested, pointing to a nearby gas station.

"Do we even have time for a pit-stop?" Saya asked, but her stomach sounded off as well.

"Guess we do."

The group walked into the barren self-serve Shaun gas station, where it had a regular car, a motorcycle and, a police car.

"All right." Naruto clapped his hands together, "Takuzo and Naomi, you and your friends search that car for supplies with Saeko-hime. Takashi, Rei, Saya, and Yamoda, you search the police car and don't trip the siren. Yuuki-hime, Shizuka-chan, Kyoto-sensei, Toshimi, Misuzu, you're with me. We're going to search the store."

"For what?" Toshimi and Misuzu asked.

"Anything that'll be useful." Naruto confirmed, "Even if it's money and first-aid supplies. And before you guys complain, we're in a new world, a world where our old morals won't mean jackshit."

Everyone shifted uncomfortably, but nodded all the same.

"Excellent. You all have your instructions, so get going. Let's be gone in five minutes, and be quiet about it."

As everyone got moving, Takuzo asked, "Can we take the cars?"

"We can't fit everyone in them." Saeko said as she got out a knife to fiddle with the lock on the car, "Besides, we're a click away from Shizuka-san's friend's house, and a car will only draw unwanted attention."

"Oh." Takuzo nodded understanding as Saeko broke the lock.

"I wondered if this station still have gas?" Rei wondered as she opened the police car.

"Every gas station has at least enough gas to fill up about 1,000 cars." Takashi said as he looked around and found a nightstick and a revolver, "Uh. This is heavier than I thought it'd be." He muttered to himself.

"Well, if a person has a car, they'll be out of luck, because this is a self-serve station." Yamoda noted, but then noticed something flash in the corner of his eye, making him look around, "What the? What was that?"

Meanwhile in the store, Naruto was busy grabbing bottles of water for everyone while Kyoko helped Shizuka gather medical supplies, and Yuuki had a blast breaking open the cash register. However, Misuzu was chasing Toshimi around the door due to an argument with her about that snacks to get for everyone.

Naruto snapped and was about to reprimand them when a loud scream echoed throughout the station.

"Hey, stop squirming you bitch!"

"What's wrong?!" Saeko shouted, heading to the police car where the scream came from and drawing her katana to find Rei held hostage at knife point by a man with tan skin, braces, and wearing a t-shirt, basketball shorts, laceless sneakers, and a Rolex.

Naruto, Yuuki, Misuzu, Toshimi, Shizuka, and Kyoko ran out with the stuff they gathered to see the others with their guns out and pointing at the thug, who was now looking scared, not expecting the others to have firearms, but then laughed.

"_I've seen this guy before in the neighborhood._" Naruto thought, aiming his Samurai Edge at the nameless thug, "_He was washing his car with his younger sister a week ago._"

"Hey you guys. This girl's quite the hot piece of ass!" the thug laughed.

"You're making a huge mistake buddy." Yuuki snarled, "There's fifteen of us and one of you. Guess how it ends!"

"Let her go, right now!" Takashi demanded.

"You dumb? Like hell I'd do that!" the thug growled, "If I want to survive in this zombie filled world, I'll need a woman. Beside, you think I'd go for one of those stinkin' zombie bitches? Think again motherfucker!"

"Boy, do you need a hobby." Naruto said, keeping his gun trained on the thug who laughed again.

"Are you insane?" Saya snarled at the thug, "You need a weapon and a will to live if you want to survive in this world!"

"Don't bother." Naruto said in a low voice, "I can tell from his aura. Kami-chan knows he's insane."

The thug laughed at that, "Looks like you have more fuckin' brains than your friends. Hell yeah I'm insane! My family all turned into those things right in front of my own !"

Everyone flinched as he continued his rant.

"I had to smash every single one of their heads! My father, my mother, my grandmother, my little brother… Even my sister too, who's still in elementary school! After that, how could I be normal eh? You think I wouldn't be fucked up after that-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

He finished with another insane laugh, making everyone feel uncomfortable despite his story.

"If we weren't in this situation, I would've felt sorry for this young man." Kyoko said quietly.

"Kinda hard to now!" Saya said loudly, "There's no excuse for this!"

Naruto growled. He would've given the order to shoot, but the thug had the knife pointed at Rei in a way that if the thug was shot, the knife would slit Rei's throat completely, making her die within seconds. The other knew it too, because they were looking at Naruto for a signal.

"_Gonna find a way to get the knife away from Rei. His mind's unstable for the Force Mind Trick to work. What else is there-_"

The thug suddenly gropes Rei breast, making her cry out in pain.

"Hey!" Yuuki shrieked, her finger itching to pull the trigger as she watched the thug lick Rei's cheek.

"Her tits and her voice are mighty fine! And these are p-pretty big. Quite a handful there. Hey, you're fuckin' her every day and night, ain't ya Blondie?"

"No." Naruto answered flatly, finally coming up with a plan, with the cost being one of his secrets revealed.

"Holy shit you haven't?! Are you an idiot?!" the thug roared as he attempted to take off Rei's uniform, "What a fuckin' pussy."

"Naruto-sempai!" she cried.

Naruto stepped forward, "Hey buddy, listen-"

"Don't move!" the thug yelled, "If you don't toss away your gun, this slut's dead." he growled, raising the knife away from Rei's throat, and putting it near her face, "" And give me your bike too!"

"Too bad, it's not ours moron." Yuuki said, "Plus it's out of gas."

"And you'll kill her?" Naruto scoffed, "Kinda defeat the purpose in what you want to do to her."

"Shut up!" the thug snarled, "And have one of your friends pump that motorcycle full of gas!"

"It's a self-serving station." Saeko deadpanned.

"Shut the fuck up! I heard one of your friends busted open the cash register, which means you guys got tons of money! Now throw your weapons away, put the money in the slot, and pump the motherfuckin' gas!"

Naruto sighed and turned to the others, "Guys, pull down the guns. Trust me." he whispered that last part to them, winking.

Everyone nearly protested, but resigned and put their weapons down to Rei's dismay. Takashi then pulled out this bat and tossed it to the side, the bat making a cranking noise that echoed through the street.

"Takashi. Full her up." Naruto instructed, with Takashi nodding as Yuuki handed him a wad of bills.

"Nice one Takashi." Yuui whispered to him.

"Just wanna make up for what I heard yesterday." he whispered back as he set to work.

"Is this part of your plan Naruto-kun?" Shizuka asked, nervous.

"Kinda. Just keep that stuff in front of your chest so the moron doesn't get any ideas." Naruto whispered back and turned to Saya, "How long do you think until our guests arrive?"

"Three minutes tops. I hope you thought of an escape route baka." Saya whispered, making Naruto smack her on the back of her head in homage to a friend his mom has in a division in America known as NCIS.

"That plenty. For now, just watch, and don't do anything."

"Hey fucker!" the thug yelled at Naruto, "Stop whispering sweet nothin's to that slut!"

Saeko sighed, "He's long gone."

Takashi finally finished filling the gas on the motorcycle, and tossed the keys to Naruto, who caught them.

"Done." Naruto said coolly, "Happy now buddy?"

"Very." The thug nodded, "Now toss the key to me, and you and the other males start walkin'!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he took a step forward, "Seriously?"

"Shut up!" the thug yelled, banishing his knife, "Don't take one more fuckin' step! Do you want me to kill you too you fuckin' retard?!"

"_As expected…_" Naruto grinned before taking another step forward, "Now really my friend-"

"SHUT UP! OR I'LL SERIOUSLY FUCKING KILL YOU YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" the thug screamed, raising his knife high in the air.

It was the moment Naruto's been waiting for. One second, the thug was raising his knife in the air. The next second, Naruto was right in front of the thug, his index finger between the thug's chest and right shoulder, his eyes turning purple with ripples.

Now the thug was seriously shocked, along with the others in Naruto's group except Yuuki and Saeko.

"_How did he move so fast?!_" they thought.

"_And how is Naruto-sempai's eyes like that?_" Rei wondered.

"You're beyond saving." Naruto said coldly, "What I'm about to do, I've never done to a human, but given the current situation, it doesn't matter. I made a promise to a friend to protect Rei, and that's what I'll do!"

"_Naruto-sempai!_" Rei thought, happy but curious at what Naruto's about to do.

"You had a chance to let Rei go, and you blew it. It's the end for you."

Before the thug could speak or move, Naruto gather high-density spiritual energy in the tip of his finger and spoke four words that the thug will carry to his death.

"**Hado #4, Byakurai!**"

Naruto's finger discharged a concentrated white lightning bolt that went through the thug's shoulder and miraculously missed the gas pump. Naruto then gently pulled Rei over to him and kicked the thug on his wound and into the gas pump. A few second later, he howled in pain.

"ASSHOLE! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?!" the thug howled, "I'M BLEEDING! I CAN'T MOVE!"

"Then you shouldn't play with knives." Naruto said, picking up the knife and flipping it around his fingers. He then turned towards the others, most of them looking in shock.

"I know you guys have questions about what I just did, but save them until we get to our destination. I promise I'll answer what I can, but right now, because of the noise we're made…"

He pointed outside the station, where they're multiple walkers coming their way.

"What do we do about this asshole?" Rei asked, glaring bloody daggers at the thrashing thug, "It's be better if we shoot him!"

"Leave him. He'll suffer soon enough." Naruto said simply.

"But he-!" Rei protested.

"Enough." Naruto snapped sharply before turning to Takashi, "And don't even think about it Takashi."

Takashi sweatdropped, "I wasn't going to suggest it."

"Smartest decision ever." Saya said sarcastically.

"Good, because we've screwed around enough with this guy. And like I said, we have company."

"Can we go now?" Shizuka, Misuzu, and Toshimi squeaked together.

"Of course." Naruto said, tossing the knife away.

Naruto and his group walked to far side of the station to avoid the incoming crowd of walkers, with the thug yelling after them.

"Hey! Where're you guy going?! You're just gonna leave me?! What kind of fuckers are you?! Come on, help me, please!"

His pleas went unheard as the group quickly disappeared from his sight.

"Come back! COME BACK!"

"Is he serious?" Yuuki laughed, "After what he did?"

"Not happening." Saeko agreed.

A few steps later, an agonizing scream came from the gas station they just left.

* * *

**(30 minutes later)**

"We're almost there!" Shizuka said, making the others sigh in relief.

"That's good." Toshimi said.

"Is the place we're going to your boyfriend's place?" Misuzu asked.

"No, no, no, it's nothing like that! It's belongs to my girlfriend!" Shizuka said, blushing, "She's always busy and traveling because of her work!"

Saya grumbled, "Please tell me you have a key."

"I do." Shizuka confirmed, "So I can let some fresh air in and look after the place while she's away."

"No doubt in a maid outfit." Naruto muttered, "Is there enough room for us all?"

"And what can you tell us about the place so that we'll know what we're looking for?" Yuuki asked, "Is it a high-rise? And does it have a good view of the surroundings?"

"Yeah! It's a maisonette that's next to the river. It's close to a convenience store that opposite to the path we've taken. Oh, and she has a car too. It looks like a tank that guzzles gas, and it's…"

She threw her arms out to empathize, "This big!"

"Well, I don't care about the car, but I'm really tired." Saya said, rubbing the back of her neck, "I'd like to shower while there's still working electricity."

"You and me both." Rei agreed, "I swear some of that asshole's sweat stained my uniform. I don't think I've felt dirtier in my life."

"I guess it's a girl's night out then." Yuuki said with a foxy smile making the others girls nervous.

"Is she a hentai?" Saya asked Saeko.

"That's an understatement." Saeko muttered back.

"We're here!" Shizuka exclaimed, pointing at their destination.

Everyone's eye widened. The place as huge, and was like a fortress! And that's not all…

"This is…a nice place." Naruto said in a Samuel L. Jackson way of describing a tasty burger.

"Are you sure you can call that a car Shizuka? Because that's a freakin' military model Hum-Vee!" Yuuki squealed, nearly going fangirl.

Shizuka giggled, "See? Doesn't it look like a tank?"

"Exactly what kind of friend do you have?" Kyoko asked, amazed.

"Well, no doubt those walkers can't jump the fence." Rei noted, "So, we should be able to have a good nights sleep."

"Naruto-sempai!"

Takashi pointed down the road, where several walkers were coming their way.

"Well then, time for some TLC!" Naruto declared as he booted the gate to the stairs open. "Let's go!"

They rushed up the stairs, shooting down walkers that were in their way. Nothing was going to stop the group from having some well-deserved rest.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

_Next time – __**Chapter 06: Resting from the Dead**_

_-Our survivors take a well-deserved break from fighting the dead in the form of bathing, weapons checking, sleeping, and sex._

* * *

**Released: Monday, December 31, 2012**


	6. Resting from the Dead

**About the poll:** I closed the Whirlpool of the Dead poll. I should've been more specific on it. I meant that there will be one lemon, one lime, and one flirt scene, and one girl will be in any of the one scene. So I decided to make up for the misunderstanding by do a one-on-one and threesome lemon scene.

Author Notes: Ugh, those lemons were difficult to write. I mean I did a yuri lemon one-shot, but that was ridiculous. I was my first time doing male/female lemons, but who cares; I've got it done, despite all distractions. Hope you like this, because the next chapter will not come out until around May/June. I'm serious. The workload I have from college is murder. For now, enjoy this new chapter. Flames are unwelcome as usual, but constructive criticisms on the lemon scenes I made are appreciated.

**-Review Responses**

**ShadowBloodedge9396 – The Misadventures of a curious Hunter, right?**

**freduran – Yep, there will be girls from the Naruto universe that'll be in the harem.**

**uzumaki-kun – Kushina's around. Minato's dead. Yes, she in the harem, and Naruko too.**

**chm01 – In my book, yes :)**

**Oblitus-Umbrae – Yes, Hiden and Kakuzu will appear in the future.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, Highschool of the Dead, or any other crossover that'll appear.**

* * *

_**Chapter 06: Resting from the Dead**_

* * *

**(Minami Rika's residence)**

"I'm all sweaty."

"Yeah, me too."

"A bath! A bath!"

"I'm drenched too."

"Don't look!"

"You don't need to be shy!"

"What a prude."

"This isn't about being shy!"

"Hurry up and come in!"

"Miyamoto-san!"

"Hurry, hurry!"

* * *

**(TV)**

"**The so-called killer pandemic is rapidly spreading throughout the world. Our government, as well as other countries' governments, are collapsing one by one, as they do not have any solutions to this outbreak. In this country alone, the pandemic has claimed over two million lives. Due to the powerful infectious nature of this disease, and lack of help from the government, the number of victims is projected to double in the next one or two days. We've also taken heavy casualties while trying to keep this show on the air. Our team will be evacuating to an undisclosed offshore facility to prevent further casualties from this killer disease. Unfortunately, this…will be our final broadcast as a schedule program. Farewell, everyone. On behalf of the news crew, good-bye everyone, and I wish you the best of luck.**"

* * *

**(Neighborhood)**

A little puppy with a white coat, black earflaps, and wearing a dog collar was whining, nudging the body of his owner, a young girl who was fatally shot by a stray bullet from one of the rowdier groups. The young girl smiled, petted her puppy for the final time, before the light faded with her eyes.

The little puppy howled to the sky, mourning the lost of his owner. He then heard a moaning, and turned to see walkers walking past him and his former owner.

Barking, the dog ran down the street, his destination: unknown.

* * *

**(Minami Rika's residence, Living Room)**

"Naomi, are you ok?"

"Hai, Takuzo-kun."

Takuzo and Naomi were lying on an air mattress they found in the house. Their group members were asleep on another air mattress with Yamoda snoring in a chair, and Toshimi and Misuzu on another air mattress, sleeping together.. After everything that's happened, they all deserved the rest.

"What a day!" Takuzo grumbled out loud, "But at least we all made it out ok. Well, most of us…"

Naomi nodded, "I just can't believe that Kawamoto-san decided to stick with Shido."

Takuzo sighed, "It's her choice, but I'm sure she'll come around before it's too late."

Naomi nodded at that before yawning and finally dozing off to sleep, followed by her boyfriend Takuzo.

* * *

**(Bathroom)**

The bathroom was filled with hot stream that the girls are enjoying after all the shit they've been through.

Shizuka and Kyoko's content sighs can contest to that. Both ladies and Rei were in the tub while Yuuki, Saeko, and Saya were sitting on the seats in front of the mirror's washing themselves.

"This feels great!" Rei moaned while stretching.

"It's like I'm going to melt!" Shizuka agreed, with a towel wrapped around her hair.

Meanwhile, Saya grabbed an item and inspected it, "This is shampoo…right?"

"Saya, where else would you find shampoo?" Yuuki deadpanned while scrubbing her luscious body, "The kitchen? Or perhaps the backyard?"

Several tickmarks appeared on Saya, who failed to make a comeback since Yuuki had her there.

"_I'll get you back for that!_" Saya thought, with more tickmarks appearing her head when Yuuki made the trollface at her.

"Woah, sensei…you're gigantic!" Rei suddenly exclaimed, knocking Yuuki and Saya out of their incoming catfight.

"Yeah I know, I get that a lot." Shizuka agreed as she cupped her huge J-cup breasts, smiling, much to Rei's chagrin.

"Dammit! She said that so confidently. Take this!"

Rei lunged forward and grabbed Shizuka's breasts, the busty blonde now moaning loudly at Rei's groping.

"M-Matte, Miyamoto-san!" she whined, trying to get away from Rei, but failing miserably, and the noise pissing off a certain pink-haired genius, "Give me break here~!"

"Geez, it sounds like we're in some kind of lame-ass eroge game." she growled, her eyebrow twitching as she turned to see Rei continue her ministrations on a wailing Shizuka with Kyoko minding her own business and staying out of it, "Why are we even taking a bath together?!"

"You know why, don't you, Takagi?" Saeko replied while scrubbing her arms.

"Yeah, I guess…" Saya mumbled, but caught a glimpse of Yuuki's mischievous smirk, and scrubbed her hair to distract herself, "But considering our situation-"

While Saya was talking, Yuuki was whispering in Saeko's ear, who suddenly shared the same grin. They grabbed a detachable showerhead each, turned the knobs to cold water, and turned them on at full power.

"-we shouldn't be letting our guard down like this, so- HYAAAAAAA!"

Saya was suddenly assaulted from both sides by cold water spraying from both showerheads, and Saya did not enjoy that!

"That sound was more pleasant than we expected." Saeko said while Yuuki fell on the floor, laughing her ass off, "With a sexy, attractive voice like that, any male would-HOO…AH!"

Saya, with an evil glint, just filled a large bowl full of equal cold water and dump it on Saeko's back, with the water traveling down her back and onto Yuuki, who's laugh then became a surprised gasp as she and Saeko shivered and moaned loudly.

"Argh, they both sounded mature…" Saya growled.

Yuuki and Saeko then gave mocking glares at Saya, who developed yet another tickmark, "Don't look at me, you're the ones who started it!…"

Kyoko just sighed and was about to sink completely into the tub to escape the chaos when Rei pounced on her and groped her breasts.

"Your breasts are huge too, Hayashi-sensei!"

"H-hey, Miyamoto-san!"

* * *

**(Bedroom)**

"Sounds like they're having fun." Takashi noted, hearing the laughing and moaning in the bathroom, "Wanna take a peek?"

Naruto looked at Takashi like he lost this mind, "If you want to die via castration, be my guest. If not, use that crowbar and help me break this damn locker."

"I'm going to be real pissed if there's nothing in here." Takashi said, "So far, all we found is ammo."

"Third times the charm, buddy." Naruto said, jamming his own crowbar into the groove of the locker, "Now come on!"

Takashi sighed and jammed his crowbar into the groove as Naruto started to count.

"On three. One, two, THREE!"

Both boy pulled, and managed to successfully break open the locker, but fell forward as a result since the locker door opened the way they were pulling.

"Ow." Naruto said in a simple tone as he and Takashi got up, with the latter groaning, "Man, that hurts."

Naruto shook his head and look into the locker with Takashi, "Hello, nurse! Whoever Shizuka's friend is, she's loaded. She must've been prepared for something like the situation outside."

"What does her friend do with these?!" Takashi wondered, "Better yet, what kind of job does Shizuka-sensei's friend have? Who is she, Sarah fucking Palin?"

"_These guns…_" Naruto thought, looking closely at them as he took them out carefully, "_A Springfield M1A1 Super Match, a modified AR-10 that looks like the Knight SR-25 Enhanced Match Rifle, a Barnett Wildcat C5 crossbow, and a Ithaca M-37 Riot Shotgun. There's only one person I know in Japan who owns these firearms…_" Naruto's eyes then widened in realization, "_Rika-chan, is this your place? I didn't know you were friends with Shizuka-chan…_"

* * *

**(Tokonosu Offshore International Airport)**

"Achoo!"

Tajima looked over at his partner, "What's the matter?"

"Someone's probably talking behind my back." Rika guessed.

"What? Who?" Tajima asked.

Rika shrugged as she rubbed her nose with her hand, "Well, I don't have that many friends, so it's probably…"

* * *

**(Minami Rika's residence, Bathroom)**

Shizuka and Kyoko both cried out loud as Rei continued to fondle their breasts.

"We're not in school anymore." Yuuki said, looking over her shoulder and addressing Kyoko, "So we can do whatever we want."

* * *

**(Bedroom)**

"Man…" Naruto shook his head, "Yuuki-hime's gonna have a field day when she sees these weapons."

"She loves weapons that much?" Takashi asked Naruto as the blonde set the weapons on the bed.

"Hell, yeah." Naruto confirmed, "I mean, when she first saw Spiral Corp's weapons vault, she had an orgasm right then and there. Hell, she gotten so horny, we had sex in there."

Takashi blinked before holding his nose, "Ok, I didn't need to know that, but I get how much she loves weapons now. What's her angle?"

"She originally wanted to be in the military when she graduated from college. But now she wants to work for Spiral Corp in their Black Ops Division, and it's not because of me. She made that decision before she entered high school." Naruto explained, "But only that, she also wants to work under me when I opened a new shop, Devil May Cry, like my distant cousins before me."

Takashi was confused, "Devil May Cry? I think I've heard of it before."

"It's an agency that deals with paranormal and supernatural cases, as well as private investigating and mercenary work."

"Paranormal and supernatural?" Takashi repeated, "You're not making that up, are you?"

Naruto gave Takashi a look and pointed out the window. That shut Takashi up, as Naruto began checking the firearms to make sure they're working.

"Don't just stand there." Naruto snapped, "Load the clips, will ya?"

Takashi was about to protest until he gave up on it, "Yes, sempai…just one thing. Who do you think the hell is Shizuka-sensei's friend? There's no way she's an average citizen. She did mention something about her friend being in the Special Forces like SAT."

Naruto shrugged as he took out his cell phone, "Everything's fine if you work for law enforcement, a big time corporation, some funny business, or involved in serious shit. As for her friend, I have a hunch…"

* * *

**(Bathroom)**

Shizuka and Kyoko finally had a chance to relax, now that Rei switched her target to Saya, while Yuuki washed Saeko's back, with the sword mistress enjoying Yuuki's touch.

"So, Saeko-chan…" Yuuki whispered in Saeko's ear, "When are you gonna do _that_ with Naruto-kun?"

Saeko blushed heavily, "Um, I…"

"I mean, we did it many times, and you have yet to do it with him. What's stopping you?" Yuuki asked, "You did tell us that you weren't saving up for marriage."

Saeko nodded, "It's just that…" she started, but the fell silent, drawing a sigh from Yuuki.

"It's okay. I'm sure we'll find out what going on with you eventually," Yuuki said as she poured warm water on Saeko's back, "You can't hide it from Naruto-kun and me forever."

Saeko nodded, already knowing that.

"Hey," Saya called out to the two, finally shaking Rei off, "What are two talking about over there?"

"Your academic rival." Yuuki answered, getting an annoyed look from Saya, "And no, it's not about Einstein or Shakespeare."

"Hahaha." Saya laughed mockingly, "Anayway, I was going to ask your where you got that tattoo?"

Yuuki rubbed the tattoo on her neck that's actually a mate mark. It was a fox-head that has nine-tails with a yin-yang background.

"Sorry~" she teased, "It's…a…secret!"

"Ok then, Yuuki-san," Kyoko sweatdropped before piping up, "What's Naruto-san like in your words?"

"What Naruto is like?" Yuuki suddenly had a slight dreamy look on her face, "He's strong, cool, sexy, humble, badass, and smart, can back up what he says and does, does't take shit from anyone, and he's really good in bed~."

The last part had all the girls blushing like mad, especially Shizuka.

"That's amazing." she said.

"Deshou, deshou?" Yuuki giggled.

Saeko could only sigh, but noticed Rei was shifting nervously while in the tub, her hair shadowing her eyes.

Rei then stood up with a grin on her face, and suddenly splash everyone with water, prompting Yuuki to get into the tub to get Rei back, dragging Saeko in with her. A massive water fight ensued, with the highlight being Shizuka pressing her breasts together, scooping water into her valley, and squirting at Rei and Yuuki, both orangettes catching a face full of water before both fell into the tub, drawing laughs from everyone.

* * *

**(Bedroom)**

"Can they be any louder?" Takashi grumbled as he finished loading up the tenth clip, as the laughter got louder, "They should probably hold in down in there."

"It's all right." Naruto assured him from the balcony, busy fixing his phone, "I put a Sound Barrier Jutsu around the perimeter of the apartment so our dear zombie friends can't hear the inside of the apartment. Besides, most of the noise is coming from the bridge over there, no there's no zombies in the streets here."

"I see…jutsu huh?"

Takashi sighed loudly as he started on his next clip.

"Something on your mind?" Naruto asked, looking back at him.

"It's Hisashi." Takashi answered a moment, "Despite seeing him dying, I still can't believe he's gone."

Naruto just fell silent.

"Rei was so distraught." Takashi continued, "I never thought he react that strongly to his death. Then again, she was his girlfriend."

Naruto suddenly frowned, "You got a point, but now that I think about it, were they really, despite them hanging out around each other all the time?"

"What do you mean, Naruto-sempai?" Takashi asked, looking up from his work, "From the looks of it, their relationship was pretty obvious."

"But they never said, or confirmed that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, did they?" Naruto pointed out, "I'm looking back through my memories, and I don't recall them saying that they were an item. I only heard from the…rumors…"

Takashi frowned, then his eyes widened, "So, you mean… Then why were they…?"

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know, but I think it's a good night to find out. Don't worry, I'll handle it."

Naruto went back to work on his phone, leaving Takashi to get back to loading the ammo.

* * *

**(Bridge)**

It's pretty chaotic at the end of the bridge leading to the city. A blockade was set up by the police, to mixed reactions from the citizen due to there being other survivors on the other side of the blockade.

"**Get away from anymore dangerous, even if they're your family members!**" a loud voice shouted from a police car using a microphone, "**I won't let anyone who's been attacked or injured through here! Keep far from infected indiviuals!**"

"**A lockdown is in effect here at western side of Tokonosu City." **a female news reporter nearby reported,** "However, as this killer pandemic continues to spreads throughout the world, one in ten people are strongly doubting the effectiveness of these lockdowns. Those of us that were left behind due to lack of transportation to our offshore facility will continue to report on the current situation in Tokonosu City through satellite communications, as long as it's possible.**"

Meanwhile, near the news reporter at a police car, a police chief was not happy as he yelled into the radio.

"What do you mean when you tell us we're free to do whatever?!" he snapped, "What about the backup from the prefectural headquarters?... Communications were cut off?! Dammit!"

He threw the headset down in frustration as an officer came up to the chief.

"Captain," he reported, "At this rate, the barricade isn't going to hold!"

"Well, that's a given." the captain said, "We short-handed here, and for Christ's sake, some of the people here are normally office workers."

"But sir, what do we do?" the officer protested as the chief's face turned grim.

"We've received an order from upper management. We're permitted to do anything we can to maintain order." the captain revealed, "It seems that things are crazy over there too. The last order they received from headquarters was to do whatever they could do to control this mob."

"The give us an order!" the officer demanded, "Even if there's unharmed citizens over there, we're going to have to sacrifice them for the greater good to save the larger group!"

The captain gritted his teeth at that, "How ironic. Our job is supposed to be protecting the citizens, and now we'll be forced to kill them." he slammed the side of his fist on his car, "Dammit! It hasn't been two days since all of this began!"

* * *

**(Minami Rika's residence, Bedroom)**

"What the hell is this?" Takashi growled as he looked at the carnage on the bridge, seeing survivors getting attacked by walkers, "It's like a horror movie. I'm getting sick here."

"And you win an award for pointing out the obvious, my friend." Naruto deadpanned, "Almost got it- What the?"

He was almost finished fixing his cell when he noticed some activity at the blockade. Activating his Eagle Eyes and Sense, he saw a crowd gathering with signs of various sizes.

"What up?" Takashi asked.

"Turn on the TV." Naruto said, "Something's going on."

Takashi nodded and turned on the TV to the image of the live events on the bridge. Naruto came in, look at the screen, and facepalmed, "You gotta be kidding. A radical Conspiracy group?"

"**This abuse of power by the police is Intolerable!**"

"**Intolerable!**"

"**We believe that this killer pandemic is caused by biological weapons by our government and foreign nations!**"

"**Right now we've live at the demonstrations of those that are strongly against this lockdown!**" the female news report exclaimed over the noise, "**As your can see, tensions are running extremely high! The nature of this group is unknown!**"

"**We condemn those that caused this killer pandemic!**"

"Killer pandemic…" Takashi muttered, "Don't they mean the outbreak by Umbrella?"

"Remember, despite that video, Umbrella managed to deny all involvement with bribes." Naruto said, "What I don't get is why that group isn't naming them as a possible cause?"

"**We don't know what group this is, but according to these handouts from the group, their main focus is the belief that this was caused by the leak of a biological weapon developed by the Japanese and American governments.**"

"A biological weapon created by the Japanese and American government?! Seriously?!" Takashi asked in shock, "Don't they get it?! It's Umbrella! That video that played all around the video three weeks ago! There's no other explanation for this! Just how deep does Umbrella's influence go?! How do they manage to get people to believe that they aren't involved?!"

Naruto just looked at Takashi, "This is what they call government propaganda."

***BANG***

* * *

**(Bridge)**

The officer who fired his gun stepped back in fear as the zombies starting moving towards the blockade. He cried in fear as he prepared to fire again.

"Oi!" the chief shouted, "I didn't authorize you to shoot!"

The officer fired again, hitting a zombie straight in the head. The other officers aimed their revolvers and fired on the incoming crowd of zombies.

"Stop it!" screamed a voice on the bridge.

The officer stopped firing and looked closely to see a young mother holding a child in her arms.

"Don't shoot!" she cried, "My girl and I are still alive! We're still alive!"

The police didn't know what to do as she continued, "I-I beg you! My baby… Please save my baby!"

The police were just about to do that, but the next moment, the child suddenly turned and bit her mother on the neck, spraying blood everywhere. Everyone looked on in shock as the mother froze, dropping her child and turned into a zombie. But she didn't get far, as an officer shot her in the head, breathing heavily.

"See what they done! The despicable police have finally resorted to indiscriminately using violence against the citizens!" the demonstration leader cried, pumping the crowd up as the news kept recording their actions, "This abuse of power by the police is unforgivable!"

The female news reporter then noticed the police chief walking towards the rally.

"Hey, get that person on film." she ordered her cameraman, who zoomed in on the police chief who was about to confront the leader of the rally, "Just do it!"

"Unforgivable!"

"Unforgivable!"

The police chief then placed his hand on the leader's shoulder, "Stand down immediately." he ordered.

"Eh?"

"It's dangerous for you guys to be here too." the chief explained as the leader brushed his hand off his shoulder.

"Screw you!" the rally leader shouted in his face, "You're just trying to cover up the conspiracy framed by our government!"

"I'll repeat myself one last time for your sake." said the police chief firmly, "You need to disband your demonstration immediately and go."

"Hell no! Go away!" the leader retorted, now leading the crowd in a chant.

"Go away! Go away! Go away!"

The police chief's eyes were shadowed by his hat, "You don't seem to understand my friend. We've been ordered to take any measure necessary to maintain public order by any means necessary. It's not exactly legal, but… The order is absolute."

With that said, the police officer un-holstered his revolver and aimed it at the head of the rally leader, much to the latter's confusion.

"Huh?"

***BANG***

The next second later, the rally leader was breathing with a new hole in his head as he fell to the ground backwards, dead, erecting screams from the crowd.

* * *

**(Minami Rika's residence, Bedroom)**

The channel went out, but the two Fujimi High students saw everything they needed to see.

"Oh man, this is insane." Takashi muttered as he turned off the TV.

"No shit." Naruto growled out as he put this cell back together, turned it back on, and tested it, "Good, it's working."

Before Naruto could do anything, his cell suddenly start ringing.

He answered it, "Yo!"

"**Thank Kami! I finally got a hold of you, Naruto-kun!**"

"Karin-chan? It's good to hear your voice."

"**Likewise. So what the hell happened? Why did it take you so long to fix your cell phone?! Kushina-sama was going mad with worry, and you know how she is! Several of the soldiers already suffered her wrath!**"

"It's a long story, one which I'll tell later if you send someone to pick me and my group up so kaa-chan can calm down."

"**Can do. Naruko-chan's already about to be en route to the bridge near you with a rescue crew. I'll send her your coordinates. ETA, 60 minutes.**"

"Excellent. That'll give my team time to rest up before going out again. Tell my mom I'll see her soon!"

"**Will do! Just don't die, Naruto-kun!**"

"You know me, Karin-chan."

The line then went dead as Naruto hung up and turned to Takashi.

"We be out of here in an hour. Why don't you go and rest up, Takashi? I'll keep watch."

Takashi stood up, "I think I will."

"All right. Meanwhile, I'll-"

"Naruto-kun~" moaned a voice behind Naruto.

Naruto was about to turn around when Shizuka appeared behind them and fell on his shoulder, her breasts pressing against his him.

"Shizuka-chan?! What the hell!" Naruto tried to support Shizuka, "Are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm more than okay, Na-ru-to-kun~." she replied, slightly slurring her speech, kissing him on the cheek while her hands snaked her way to him groin.

"Yeah right, you reek of alcohol!" Naruto yelled, grabbing her offending hand, but causing her slip. Naruto managed to catch her, but grabbed her breasts in the process, making her moan out loud.

Naruto sweatdropped, "Oops…"

"It's okay, Naruto-kun," Shizuka said sweetly, hugging him, "I don't mind."

"Uh, Naruto-sempai, are you going to be okay?" Takashi asked nervously as Naruto struggled to keep Shizuka's hands away from his groin.

"I'll be fine." Naruto grumbled as Shizuka turned her attention to Takashi, who suddenly looked nervous.

"Komuro-chan!" she squealed, crawling toward him.

"Me? Chan?" Takashi stuttered, "Umm, uhh…"

"You've been a good boy, so here's your reward~"

She planted a wet kiss on Takashi cheek, making his face turn red and his nose spurt out blood.

He fainted, with Shizuka straightening up to her full height and licked her lips seductively before turning to Naruto.

"Okay, Shizuka. You had your fun, now get back downstairs." he ordered, but Shizuka shook her head.

"No, no way! I get scared when it's too quiet! I wanna stay up here with you!" she protested, lunging at Naruto and tackling him to the bed, now hugging him, "I just wanna stay like this with you…"

Naruto grumbled and turned to Takashi, who was heading downstairs.

"Going to sleep, Takashi? You could help me out here you know."

"Huh…oh, yep, I love turtles." he said dumbly as he floated downstairs, "Good night~"

Perhaps it was lucky that Takashi went downstairs, because Shizuka started grinding her hips into Naruto's groin.

"Naruto-kun, I want you." she moaned, "Let's have sex."

"Shizuka-chan." Naruto started slowly, "I know you're drunk, but are you sure you want to?" he asked, as Shizuka's face drew inches to his own.

"I do, because I love you." Shizuka confessed, giving a surprised look from his face, "I fell for you when you, Yuuki-san, and Saeko-san saved me from that club sponsored by Shido a year ago. I wanted to be with you for so log, but I wasn't sure if you were into older women."

"You'll be surprised." Naruto replied, "But are you sure about this? There's no going back after this."

Their lips were now inches apart.

"Like Yuuki, Saeko, and your maids back home, I'm yours." Shizuka assured him, "Take me, Naruto-kun!"

"_Yuuki-hime must've told her about Hinata-chan and others._" Naruto mused as he closed the gap and deeply kissed Shizuka, engaging in a tongue battle as he did another Sound Barrier Jutsu in the bedroom along with repelling seals, keeping the others, besides Yuuki, downstairs.

**(LEMON: Naruto x Shizuka; don't want to read, scroll down to the next bold line)**

Naruto and Shizuka parted from their kiss; the latter's eyes full of lust and passion as she whipped her towel, exposing all her beautiful curves and breasts for Naruto to see. Naruto then grabbed Shizuka's butt as she cupped the budge in his uniform pants.

"Oh~! Is that one of your guns, or are you happy to see me?"

"Considering that I have a beautiful, busty bombshell in my lap, who wouldn't get a hard-on?"

Shizuka giggled, laying Naruto down on the bed, and turned around, putting her womanhood in Naruto's face as she used her teeth to grip the zipper and pulled, resulting in Naruto's 10-inch manhood nearly hitting her in the face.

"You're huge!" Shizuka exclaimed with wide eyes, gripping the huge appendage and stroking it.

"Just like your boobs, but I'll settle for your pussy instead," Naruto said as he began to lick Shizuka's womanhood.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" she cried, unknowingly speeding up her handjob, getting a low groan of pleasure from Naruto.

They continued for a few minutes until Shizuka licked at his length before taking it into her mouth, putting Naruto on Cloud Nine as he inserted his tongue to Shizuka's pussy.

Shizuka moaned as she bobbed her head, the vibrations from her throat almost sending Naruto over the edge. Shizuka, deciding to finish Naruto off, let up on her sucking, put over breasts between Naruto's cock, and continued her blowjob, with Naruto's cock starting to twitch.

"Shizuka-chan," he warned her, "I'm about to…"

His words prompted Shizuka to go faster and harder. In retaliation, Naruto found Shizuka's G-spot and pressed it with his tongue, putting chakra through it.

Shizuka gave a muffled scream as she came first, her juices splashing all over Naruto's mouth as he lapped up every dropped as he came directly into Shizuka's mouth. Shizuka tried her best to drink all of Naruto's essence, but wasn't able to as she pulled back and coughed.

"So much!" she gasped as Naruto's semen splashed on her face and breasts. She scooped up every single drop on her face with her hands and licked his clean. She then proceeded to lick her new lover's cum off her breasts as Naruto flipped her on her back and lined up his cock at her entrance to her womanhood.

"I'm sorry, but this will hurt, Shizuka-chan…"

Their eyes met before Shizuka gave a tiny nod as Naruto leaned forward, filling Shizuka inches before hitting her hymen. Naruto then kissed Shizuka, dampening her scream as he gave a quick, strong thrust, swiftly taking the virginity of the woman who loves him.

Naruto didn't move yet, letting Shizuka get use to his size. She then whispered for him to continue after a few moments. Moment later after starting slow, Naruto was thrusting hard into Shizuka, both of them in the missionary pose.

"Oh Kami! Naruto-kun!" Shizuka cried as they switched positions after her third orgasm, with the two now going at it doggystyle and Naruto now massaging Shizuka's massive melons.

"I'm gonna finish you off now." Naruto said as he was close to his peak, "But don't worry, we'll have all the time in the world to continue this once we get to my place."

"Just cum in me! Make me yours, Naruto-kun!" Shizuka cried in response, getting Naruto pound her at an inhuman pace before groaning, burying himself deep in her pussy as he came, his seed flowing into her.

Shizuka panted for a bit, then turned around and kissed Naruto, who returned it as he pulled out of the blonde nurse, who collapsed on the bed with him.

"Naruto-kun, thank you." Shizuka whispered, wrapping her arms around her fellow blonde as the darkness claimed her, "I love you…"

**(LEMON OVER, you kiddies can come out now. It's safe!)**

"She fell asleep before I could tell her I love her too." Naruto mused as he laid Shizuka on the bed and deactivated the repelling seals, "She must've used the rest of energy during our romp together."

After Naruto fixed himself and cleaned Shizuka up, she wrapped her body in her towel and proceeded to carry her piggyback.

"You're touching my ass." Shizuka mumbled her sleep, "Naruto-koi, you hentai~…"

"And I'm sure you loved it, my naughty little nurse." he replied as he walked towards the stairs.

But he didn't get that very far.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Naruto swore quietly when he saw Rei on the stairs. She was dressed in her pajamas that consist of a tight tanktop and white panties.

"Nothing that concerns you, Rei." Naruto told her, not moving when Rei walked towards him and got in his face, "Uh, is there a problem?"

"Ah!" Rei suddenly cried with a starry look in her eyes, "You look pretty good in threes Naruto-sempai!"

Naruto facefaulted, completely caught off guard, "Huh?!"

"There's a lot of you!" she squealed as she fell on her butt, now with dazed look on her face.

"Geez, of all people, not you too." Naruto sighed, "Well, considering what's happening outside, the lawbook's official thrown out the window. Are you okay, Rei?"

"I'm all worn out." Rei replied, holding her head, "Everything went crazy in just a day, and I can't even contact my mom or dad… Hisashi is dead too…"

"Must be the alcohol talking."

Yuuki came upstairs, dressed in the same attire as Rei, "Luckily, I managed to stop her before she hit the "legal" limit."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "And you?"

Yuuki smirked, licking her fingers, "I'll be lying if I said I haven't been drinking as well."

"Figures…" Naruto rolled his eyes, "So what are you doing up here?"

"I'd like to keep watch on the balcony." Yuuki said, "Besides, I need the fresh air after drinking."

"For someone who claims she drunk alcohol, you sure don't act drunk." Naruto noted, "No matter. I guess you somber enough to handle those beauties over there."

At Yuuki's confused look, Naruto nudged his head towards the bed near the window where the firearms he and Takashi found laid resting.

"Those…those are-!"

In one second, Yuuki was instantly at the bed, squealing while marveling over the firearms, "Sugoi! Sugoi! Sugoi!"

"_Thank Kami for the Sound Barrier Jutsu._" Naruto thought as Yuuki started examining the weapons.

"Springfield M1A1 Super Match, eh? It's semi-auto. Which is fine, because the M14 series' full-auto is nothing but a waste of bullets anyway. The magazine holds twenty rounds. This is fucking illegal in Japan!"

"Umm, Yuuki-san?" Rei asked, waving her hand.

"Don't bother." Naruto said, "She's in full weapons-otaku mode. Hirano and her share that trait ever since they went on that trip to America together. They trained for a whole month by a professional instructor from a private military company called Blackwater. He's an ex-captain of Delta Force."

Rei paled, "What is she? A card-carrying member of the NRA?"

"The Knight's SR-25 Enhanced match rifle?!" Yuuki frowned, looking at it closely before she remembered something, "No wait, you can't get these in Japan, so this must be a completely modified AR-10!"

"She's only an expert when it comes to this kind of thing, is she?" Rei asked, sweating.

"As well as other topics," Naruto nodded, "She does know her firearms."

"This one's a crossbow! It's descendent of the one that Robin Hood used! The Barnett Wildcat C5! It's made in Britain! You can even kill a bear with this thing! And this last one… The American-made super-sick Ithaca M-37 Riot Shotgun! It played a huge role in the Vietnam war!"

"Uh, no wonder she's the top student in American History." Rei recalled, "That class was so boring…"

"And you guys already loaded the clips! Good thinking, Naruto-kun!" Yuuki praised as she loaded up the firearms and activated the safety on all of them.

"I only hope that…we only have to point them at…those zombies." Rei slurred, her head rocking back and forth.

Naruto shook his head, "You know that's not possible, taking into account who's responsible for this chaos and what we saw outside on the way there. It's only gonna get worse."

"He's right." Yuuki agreed with a bloodthirsty grin on her face, "In a war like this, there's no surrendering or negotiations or shit like that. It's either them or us, and it sure as hell not gonna be us."

Rei laughed nervously, "I'm so glad that we're on the same side…"

"Yeah~" Yuuki sweatdropped before turning serious, "While these guns are definitely illegal, it's not illegal if you buy the parts separately, but it's illegal if they're assembled, technically speaking. Whoever Shizuka's friend is, they know what they're doing."

"But there's no such thing as illegal anymore, is there?" Naruto pointed out as he went downstairs.

"You're right about that." Yuuki agreed as she went out on the balcony, with Rei now crawling towards her.

* * *

**(Living Room)**

Naruto set Shizuka down on the vacant sofa and covered her towel-wrapped figure with a sheet. He then looked over to see Saya on the other sofa, snoozing away, sweat trickling down her body. Behind him, the other students were sleep, surprising still, Takashi was snoring on the floor, the two BFFs, Toshimi and Misuzu, had their arms wrapped around each other, their lips dangerously close to each others, and Yamoda, sleeping near the sleep he fell out of.

Naruto checked his phone. It was still 45 minutes until the evacuation, so he wasn't going to wake them up yet, so he went to the refrigerator to get a snack.

"Naruto-kun? Our late night snack will be ready soon." said the sound of Saeko's voice, "It'll be our lunch for tomorrow as well."

"Sounds good." Naruto said, withdrawing from the refrigerator, as he grabbed a fruit salad and a pack of juice boxes to take upstairs, "Just be ready to head out at any…time…"

Naruto sensed his brain shut down as saw Saeko and am embarrassed Kyoko at the stove, wearing nothing but panties and aprons.

Saeko saw Naruto blinking and asked, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong?!" Naruto repeated, holding his nose while pointing at their outfits.

"Oh, you mean these? There weren't any clothes that could fit us." Saeko explained, "I suppose they do reveal too much."

"We're only wearing these until our clothes come out of the laundry!" Kyoko squeaked, "So don't get any ideas!"

"I'm not getting any!" Naruto protested, "You two just caught me by surprise wearing those."

"Oh." Kyoko composed her, "Well, any news from the outside?"

"We're getting out of here in about 45 minutes." Naruto said, "Hopefully your laundry will be done by then."

"Really?" asked an excited Saeko.

Naruto smiled, "Really, really."

Kyoko let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

"Just don't let your guards down," Naruto said seriously, "We don't know what'll happen outside, so…"

"It's okay." Saeko assured him, "You and Yuuki-chan have your eyes open for us. I put my absolute trust in you two as always."

"Hey, Miku, listen to me!" Rei's loud voce sounded from upstairs.

"Don't call me Miku, Rei! Will you please go away?!" snapped Yuuki's voice.

"Naruto-sempai! Come up here! Miku's bothering me up there! Help!"

"Are you kidding me? You're the one who's harassing me!"

"I think you should stop them." Saeko said, turning back to the cooking food, "At times, girl's like Rei enjoys pretending to be helpless."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Naruto grumbled as he turned to go upstairs.

"Naruto-san." Kyoko called out, "Are you sure this "Sound Barrier Jutsu" will hold?"

Naruto nodded, "Of course. You don't see zombies try to get in, do you?"

"Come on! Get up here, Naruto-sempai!" Rei wailed, "Hey, Naruto-sempai! NARUTO-SEMPAI!"

"Pipe down or I'll shoot you in the ass!" Yuuki snarled.

Naruto sighed as Saeko and Kyoko giggled.

* * *

**(Bedroom)**

Naruto came upstairs to see Yuuki and Rei rolling around on the floor, spatting, growling, and hissing at each other. From what it looks like, Yuuki finally snapped.

Grumbled, Naruto set the food down and pulled the orangettes apart, much to Yuuki's relief.

"Took you long enough, Naruto-kun." Yuuki grumbled as she snatched up a juice box and began to drain it's contents, "I was just about to shoot her."

Rei blew a sour raspberry at Yuuki, who got a tickmark while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I know I should gotten some jello…"

* * *

**(Pelican-class rescue ships, Japan skies)**

Fleets of ships were seen in the sky on the way to Tokonosu City. In one of those airships, is a young female with blonde hair tied in pigtail, blue eyes, whisker marks on her cheeks, and wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots. She has a katana on her back, a handgun strapped to her hip, and an Assault Rifle in her hands.

"ETA until our destination?" she asked the pilot.

"40 minutes, Naruko-sama." answered the pilot.

"Make it 30 my friend. We don't have time to take it easy." Naruko said, "Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

**(Minami Rika's residence, Bedroom)**

"Like I said, Hisashi was really sweet and so nice. He always paid attention to me. One time when we went to the karaoke bar, he really got into it, instead of playing Crazy Birds on his iPhone. Even when I felt lonely, he was always there to listen to me, even when I had to repeat a grade."

Naruto had a lost look on his face as Yuuki's head took residence on his lap while they were on the bed. Rei's voice was like nails drilling into their heads as they drunk their juice, and both Naruto and Yuuki were starting to get annoyed. Ever since Naruto broke up the catfight between Yuuki and Rei, the latter was complaining, whining up a storm, and talking about the good times she spent with Hisashi. Naruto and Yuuki has no beef with Hisashi, there was so much they could take.

"Are you even listening?" Rei asked, tugging at Naruto shirt.

"Huh? I'm sorry," Naruto returned to Earth and looked Rei, using the one line he got from a dumb scarecrow from his old school, "Did you say something?"

"Huh?"

"I wasn't listening, because I was in my happy place." Naruto explained, making Yuuki snigger, "A place voided of your voice. Juice box?"

He held out an unopened juice box to Rei, but she brushed it away.

"What the hell is with that?" she snapped, "You're getting so boring, like Takashi."

"What's your point, sophomore Rei?" Naruto asked quietly, trying really hard to let that insult slide and not crush his juice box, "Do you actually believe that I have to listen to every little thing that comes out of your mouth?"

"In case we need to tone it down for your pea-sized brain to understand, we have our own shit to deal with ourselves." Yuuki added, finishing off her juice.

"Mou…" Rei muttered, "That's why me and Hisashi…"

"Thaaaaat's it!" Naruto growled, activating the Sound Barrier Jutsu and nudged Yuuki off his lap.

The next thing Rei knew, she was up directly in Naruto's angry face, his hands gripping the front of her shirt.

"When it comes to you and your emotional constipation, I've had it up to here! Hisashi's our friend too, but you bring him up every chance you get for no reason! Besides, he's dead now, because he was bitten, and we spared him from becoming one of those damn zombies, because he wished it! Just face the facts, he's not coming back, so get your head out of your ass, out of the fantasy world, and stop blinding yourself from our new reality! We're still alive, and I'm gonna keep us all alive, no matter what!"

He threw Rei on the bed, adding, "And there one more thing you should know. I'm not Hisashi, or Takashi. I am Naruto! Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto Sparda! There is only one of me, and no one else! I'm no one's bitch, do you understand me, Miyamoto Rei?!"

Rei looked up at Naruto, terrified and at a loss for words. Yuuki however, was quietly clapping.

"Well said, Naruto-kun," she said, pulling Naruto back down, "I swear, that little display is one of the many reasons I love you."

"I know." he replied, he and Yuuki kissed each other. When they pulled apart, they looked over at Rei, who was looking away with a blush and an slightly angry look on her face.

"You know Rei, I was wondering," Naruto started, "Sure, you and Hisashi were inseparable back in school, but were you really an item? I mean, aside from hugs and hand holding, I saw no other displays of affection from you two."

That caught Rei off guard, "Uh…"

"Not to mention that you two never confirmed that you were boyfriend and girlfriend. All you two did was hang around and eat lunch together." Naruto added, "Got anything to say about that?"

Yuuki did not know what her boyfriend was getting at, but his accusations were found. Like him, she noticed that Rei and Hisashi were only acting like friends, not boyfriend and girlfriend.

Rei meanwhile, was shifting around uncomfortably, "So, you've noticed my secret all this time, and one of the reason he recommended me for the Disciplinary Squad."

"Rei, was there something going on between you two?" Yuuki asked.

"No!" Rei waved her hands, "Hisashi is a nice guy, and we were just friends. We never had sex!"

"That's not what you said on the roof." Yuuki pointed out.

"I was…caught up in the moment." Rei said quietly, "We were close, and I never lost someone like Hisashi. I admit, we never were an item. We were just friends…and…"

"And what?" Naruto podded, "Rei?"

"I…I had a crush at the time, and still do!" Rei admitted.

Yuuki's mouth was open, "Wha-? Are you serious? Who's the lucky guy then?"

Naruto looked at Yuuki, "You were quick to ask."

"Well, this guy… I fell for him a few months after he transferred to our school." Rei explained with a blush on her face, "He's kind, friendly, and cool. He was not like some of the other boys in the school who would think with their other head either. He even fought for me on my behalf when I was held back a grade because of Shido-teme, even though it didn't work out."

"He must've been some guy." Yuuki said, "He and Naruto would've made great friends since they're the same."

"Do you think this guy's still alive?" Naruto asked, "That he managed to escape Fujimi High?"

"He did, with his girlfriends." Rei said sadly, "I lost my chance to be with him…"

"If he's half the man you say he is, then he's alive- Wait…" Yuuki frowned at Rei, "Did you say, "girlfriends"?"

"Uh, yes!" Rei said, now nervous as Yuuki gave her a piercing stare.

"There's only one guy in the school who has "girlfriends"- Rei, you…"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Let me guess" I'm that lucky guy? I'm the one you have a crush on, right?"

Rei hesitated for a moment before giving the two a tiny nod of confirmation.

Yuuki laughed, "Well, I'll be damned. I misinterpreted those longing looks you gave Naruto when and Saeko were around. Does Hisashi know?"

Rei nodded, "Yeah. He's actually been working on my confidence. Truthfully on the day all of this start, I was going to confess to you, Naruto-sempai. So…"

Rei crawled up to Naruto and looked him straight in the eyes, "I love you, Naruto-sempai! I want to be with you! Please let me be one of your girls!" she cried, shocking the hell out of her two fellow members of the Disciplinary Squad.

"I see. I admit myself that I've taken an interest in you as well. You're headstrong, reliable, and caring; traits that were prefect for the Disciplinary Squad in school, but you hid your feelings pretty well with your semi-fangirl ways. I'm sorry for not noticing you sooner." Naruto apologized, rubbing Rei on her head, "What do you think, Yuuki-hime? Do you want her to be with us?"

Yuuki had a thoughtful expression, "Well, I don't mind, though her behavior leaves something to be…desired."

"What do you mean, Yuuki-san?" Rei asked, as Yuuki's eyes roamed her body, "_She's eye-humping me!_"

"I'm just saying that considering how you're been acting, coupled with the fact that you held these feelings for so long, you need…punishing." Yuuki said in an eerie manner, "What say you, Naruto-kun?"

"I think it's only fair." Naruto agreed, as he activated the repelling seals again, and then groped Rei's breasts, with the orangette crying out in surprise.

**(LEMON: Naruto x Yuuki x Rei; don't want to read, scroll down to the next bold line)**

Rei bit her finger to dampen her moaning as Naruto turned her around massaged her breasts from behind. Meanwhile, Yuuki took off her panties, revealing her glistening womanhood before taking the surprised Rei's head to her pussy.

"Lick." she commanded her fellow orangette, who complied out of fear of what Yuuki might do to her if she protests or doesn't to the deed.

"I never thought I'll live to see the day where Rei eats out Yuuki-hime, but here it is." Naruto joked as his pants became extreme tight for the second time of the night at the sight of Rei licking all over Yuuki's pussy and Yuuki herself moaning like a bitch in heat, "She's getting pretty wet on this end too." he noted as he pulled Rei's panties off her.

Rei groaned in protest, but Yuuki was having none of that, "Shut up!" she snarled, tightening her grip on Rei's head a little.

Naruto then took his index and finger and inserted them into Rei's vagina, erecting a muffled gasp from the girl. Naruto then started to pump his finger in and out of Rei, who tried her hardest not to thrash at the new and foreign feelings of pleasure.

"Hey, Naruto-kun," Yuuki panted, "Tell me, did Shizuka confess to you yet?"

"Yep," Naruto nodded as he sped up, "And then some."

"About time." Yuuki gave a light laugh, then moaned out loud, "Oh, I'm close! Don't you dare let up, Rei!"

Rei only groaned in response, inserting her tongue into Yuuki and thrusted in and out as quickly as she was physically able to. She then cried out when Naruto found and hit her G-spot twice, making her come as she managed to hit Yuuki's G-spot as well. Yuuki came on Rei's face with an erotic moan. Rei then crawled up to Yuuki and kissed her, surprised the orange-haired vixen as she tasted herself on Rei's tongue.

"And now it's time for the main event." Naruto announced, taking his pants and briefs off to expose his hard 10-inch erection. He lined up his cock with Yuuki's womanhood and thrusted in with ease, despite Yuuki tightening up her pussy a bit.

"Oh, I missed this ever since this whole shit started, despite the fact we did this for 12 hours in the Tsukuyomi World on the bus." Yuuki said as Naruto started to pound her, "I meant to this with you on the morning the world changed!"

Meanwhile, Rei was resting on Yuuki, trying to recover from the orgasm Naruto gave her. She could feel the thrusts Naruto was giving the other orangette, even though he hadn't entered her. At the same time, Yuuki was loving every second of the pounding Naruto was giving her that sending spikes of pleasure through her body. While what they were doing is nothing new, Yuuki would never get tired of it.

"Naruto-kun, I'm cumming!" she cried.

"Me too, Yuuki-hime!" Naruto grunted, speeding up his thrusts before firing his load into Yuuki's wanting pussy at the same time she came herself.

"Naruto-kun~!" Yuuki cried, hugging Rei close to her as she came off the high of her climax.

"You were not the only one who missed doing this." Naruto said, still hard as he noticed Rei, who tried to move, but unintentionally shook her ass instead.

"Look's like it's your turn now, Rei-chan," he grinned as he mounted Rei.

Rei barely heard what Naruto said when she suddenly felt her pussy stretching out as Naruto entered her from behind breaking her hymen in the process. Yuuki managed to give Rei a deep kiss to dampen the scream of pain from Rei losing her virginity to her crush.

Naruto smirked, "You were a virgin. Looks like you were telling the truth after all, Rei-chan."

"Naruto-sempai!" Rei cried as Naruto started to thrust into her.

"Hey, it's Naruto-kun to you now!" Yuuki scolded her, slapping her in ass, drawing a surprised gasp from Rei.

"How does it feel, Rei-chan?" Naruto asked, grabbing her hips and slowly started to speed up.

"Ah, great! It's feels so good!" Rei moaned, her finger intertwining with Yuuki's.

"If only you had the confidence to confess earlier." Yuuki said, shaking her head a bit, "Then we could've had so much fun together."

"I se…cond…that…" Rei squeaked when Naruto took one of his hands off her hips and cupped her breasts with it. Grinning, Naruto targeted Rei's G-spot and pounded into it, making her scream in pleasure.

"Damn, you have a pair of lung on you." Yuuki complimented as she started to massage Rei's breasts.

"Naruto-kun, I about to-"

"So am I, Rei-chan!"

Both yelled out as Naruto slammed into Rei with a final thrust, releasing his seed into her just as she came, the pleasure from her first time driving her insane.

When it was over, Rei collapsed on Yuuki and blacked out with the pleasure, moaning, "Naruto-kun…"

**(LEMON OVER, you kiddies can come out now. It's safe!)**

"Well…" Yuuki said, gently rolling Rei off top of her, "That was some secret she kept. How the hell are we gonna explain this to Takashi?"

"Good point," Naruto said before adopting a mischievous grin, "Go for it."

"Me," Yuuki raised an eyebrow, "By we, I meant you, asshole."

"I love you too, Yuuki-hime." Naruto said as he put his pant back on, "In all seriousness, _we_ are going to tell Takashi when the time comes. It was Rei's secret to began with."

Yuuki sighed, putting her tanktop and panties back on, "You're right. Besides, I had enough melodrama from Rei here."

"Make that two of us…" Naruto agreed as he looked at his phone, "We have about 20 minutes until our ride gets here. We'll wake the others up in 10 minutes."

"Understood." Yuuki said, grabbed a crossbow and loading it.

* * *

**(Bridge)**

On the bridge, a new wave of survivors was running across the bridge, trying to get to the blockade, bobbing and weaving though the undead without getting bitten. But unfortunately, some of the people on the other side had other plans.

"Are you sure about this?" a man inside of a bulldozer in front of the blockade stammered in shock.

"We'll take total responsibility for everything." said the officer talking to him, "Just do it now!"

The driver gulped and turned on his machine, "Are you serious?"

The survivors nearly made it to the blockade, but were horrified to see a several bulldozers coming their way.

"Screw you all! DIE!" the lead driver roared as he drove down the bridge, intent on running everything over, dead or alive.

"Dammit! The people on the other side have abandoned us like this!" shouted one of the survivors, as another jumped on an abandoned car to warn the other survivors, "Get away! You're going to get crushed if you come this way!"

Terrified, the other survivors ran for it.

Meanwhile, at the blockade, an officer was shouting into the radio.

"That's the way! Come back with the bulldozer once you reach the middle of the bridge! You're permitted to shoot anyone that enters the area! This is an order from-"

A loud gunshot interrupted him. He turned and was horrified to find the police captain committed suicide via gunshot to the shot, his body falling to the ground as a picture of his family floated to the ground.

Before the officer could cry in terror, the female reporter pointed to the horizon, "Look, over there!"

The others looked to see a fleet of ship speed towards them, the sign of Spiral Corp shining brightly on their ships.

* * *

**(Minami Rika's residence)**

"What the?"

Returning from downstairs after checking up on his group, Naruto frowned when he heard a dog barking outside.

"A dog out right now? And it's awfully close- Crap!"

He rushed up the spiral staircase, through the bedroom, and came out to the balcony.

"Yuuki-hime…" he said, coming next to her, noticing her serious expression.

"Bad news, we have a problem." she said, pointing down to the street, where the undead started to gather, "And the little pup's outside the Sound Barrier Jutsu."

"Damn. We got to go now- Huh?"

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

"Over there!" he said, pointing to the horizon.

Yuuki squinted her eyes, "Those are… Pelican-class rescue ships! They're here!"

"Come on, let's get the others up!" Naruto said, as he and Yuuki ran downstairs.

* * *

**(Main Pelican-class rescue ship)**

"All right people. You know what to do!"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

Naruko watched as the Uzu soldiers commence the rescue operation by shooting at the undead while the doors to the ships up, letting the soldiers land on the ground to exterminate the zombies.

She then looked over, using her Eagle Vision and Sense to locate Minami Rika's house and saw her twin brother and his group moving around in it.

"Just hold on, Naruto-nii."

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

_Next time – __**Chapter 07: Rescuing from the Dead**_

_-Finally, there's a glimmer of light for our survivors! Will they finally reach Uzu Island?_

* * *

**Released: Tuesday, January 21, 2013**


End file.
